Chess Game
by Thought'sPen
Summary: Completed! SIT Silver is sent on the most exciting of her life. RR please!
1. Meet Silver

Authors note: As all of you know, this is the pre-quel to "Checkmate". If you read

the beginning of Checkmate as a fanfic reader, or if you read the whole thing as one of

my faithful friend readers remember this. A lot of the characters here are perceived

different from Checkmate. See things happen in Checkmate that makes Silver look at

them differently. And because it's a new book, I explain histories, gadgets and

elementary things again, even though some people may remember them from

"Checkmate"

Because this is before several events, then you have to read this like it's a new book!

(I've gotten two requests to fanfic on Checkmate or Chess Game. I am completely flattered. So yes! You may totally fan fic off it and use my characters. I just ask that you give me credit! I love these stories and are very proud of them, so if you do a story on the SITs or Silver or whoever, that you let me know so I can be a fan of you!)

-Happy reading and don't forget to comment!-

story change #1: The spy wars is one month, not three.

#&%&%$#!#$%YU()&%$##$%&(&%$##$%&

I dashed, hit the springboard, and flew into the air. My hands sprung from the vault and I wrapped into a double twisted flip. I mentally checked my body position as I hurtled into the air. Then BAM, I stuck the maneuver and stood still.

"Good." Agent Force nodded.

I turned and began my lap around the gymnasium, next was the rings.

"Why do we do this stuff anyway? They only do flips on TV!" Sparkler grunted, running behind me.

"Isn't it obvious, if we get into a tight situation we got to distract them." Cannon's saucy voice was behind me. Somehow he'd run fast enough to catch up.

"Go away Cannon." I began sprinting.

He easily kept up. I accelerated; he remained at me heels, laughing. I threw myself forward and did a double flip. He easily copied the move, only making it a triple flip.

I did my trademark move, four front handsprings followed by a round-off and landed on the spring board, letting me do a flip. And I easily caught the rings and began my practicing.

Cannon was panting and vaulted into the rings next to me. "Silver, you know you want me."

"Keep telling yourself that Cannon!" I muttered.

"Quit flirting!" Sparkler grinned doing a twist on her set of rings. I chuckled grimly.

Number one, we're not gymnasts. We're not at military school, and we're not weirdoes. We're SITs, that's Spies In Training. That's why we have ninja training, and a lot of other training. Training that includes hacking into computers, karate, logic and using lots of gadgets.

The reason that they called me Silver is because that's my name. See, the corps goes to major hospitals and does these tests on babies. If the baby gets a certain "grade" then they take the baby, and put a different one in its place. And I guess they kidnap it. From there they continue tests. One out of every 100,000 is made into a SIT.

I was taken sixteen years ago. I was baby #4489. I passed all the tests with flying colors and made a spy.

At seven, I picked my name. I picked Silver. I still don't know what my parents were gonna call me. And I will never know. But my life is definitely worth it.

I'm sixteen, for those of you that are slow. I am so-so tall, and pretty athletic. To be a spy you have to be. I have brown hair with a few golden brown highlights, and midnight blue eyes. I chose the name Silver because silver always seems stealthy to me.

I'm one of the best female SITs in the business. I have been rated nine to ten stars on everything I do. I even hold a second best record for fastest assault and take down time. But what I enjoy doing the best, is inventing things.

I invent all kinds of crazy contraptions in my room. Most of them are just things make me look better, more elite. But I have just invented this program that even the tops use. (It's a voice detector. It picks up pitches of a voice so you can tell whether people are lying or are nervous.)

Now, you dizzy with that information? No worries, you can re-read it. But for the quicker one, now we're back to the present...

I threw myself into the air and did a flip, then landed, comfortable on my back over the fluffy cushy pads that I lay in a moment, feeling ever so comfortable.

"You do everything with style!" Sparkler chuckled as she awkwardly fell next to me. I took her hand and we started toward the gym door where Agent Force was making sure everyone had completed twelve laps and each station.

"Last station Silver?"

"Rings SIR!" I saluted.

"Don't be cheeky, now get." He jerked his thumb towards the locker room.

I got in and showered, letting the warm water run down my back and clean out my long wavy, locks.

"Cannon flirts with you so bad!" Sparkler teased brightly.

"Cannon should just shove it." I sighed, wrapping my hair in a towel. "He thinks he's so good! I swear, he thinks he's God's gift to women!"

Sparkler nodded. "Cocky kid."

"More then that! He seriously believes every girl in the world is desperately and violently in love with him!"

Sparkler sighed. "You have to admit, he's the hunkiest guy I've ever laid eyes on!" She massaged her hair.

His chiseled features and wavy black hair flashed through my mind. Mixed with a debonair smirk and glittering eyes he is _hot_. But I would never admit to it in public. He's a devil may care, capricious guy. He lives for the present, yet somehow it all works out for the next.

"Whatever. He's a perfect prick. Come on, I'm bored."

Quickly she washed off her hair and we dried off and began talking about virtual missions as we headed up to our offices.

"How's Maxell coming?" Sparkler asked.

Maxell is a high tech computer program I invented. It's really nifty. A lot of top SOA agents use it. It responds to voice patterns instead of buttons. It's something top to send off on resumes.

"Good. I finished the upgrade."

"Really? Man, I wish I had one."

"I can't just give her to my friends. If I do then they can demerit me."

"Guess so." We walked in silent a few beats.

My hair was desert dry all ready. I had vacuumed all the water out of it with the hair dryer at the door of the locker room. Imagine something as stupid as simply blowing it with hot air to dry it off!

"Are you sure you don't think that Cannon's hot? I mean _hello_!"

"Sparks, he's a pain in the neck." I stopped at the door of my office and put my thumb on the silver plate.

"Hello Silver." Greeted Maxell's cool silvery voice.

"All right, but he is full of it. I'll talk to you after homework."

"Lates." I walked in and let the doors slide shut behind me.

I flopped into midair behind my desk. As usual, my leather office chair popped up in time to catch me comfortably.

"What music would you prefer Silver?"

"Oldies." I replied, unloading my gym bag. I tossed the dirty into the chute into the wall. Maxell would have it cleaned in no time.

"Anything interesting to know?" I asked.

"SIT Cannon made four attempts to break into your video / recorder diary this morning.

"Did he get past the second firewall?"

"No silver."

I chuckled. "Next time he fails and attempt please play the following recording

clip?"

"Recording...now."

I cleared my throat. "Nice try _Cannon_. But don't mess with the best 'cuz the best beats the rest!"

"Thank you."

I grinned and opened my homework file.


	2. ANOUNcements

"_Announcements. Announcements."_

I woke up to the voice of Chief Tiger's Eye over the mass PA system. I cracked

my neck and rolled out of bed.

"_After breakfast, classes will be canceled for SITs with star ratings of ten. If this _

_applies to you, please report to the awards hall within five minutes after breakfast. If you _

_have a perfect star rating of ten, this applying to five students and five students _only_, do _

_not check out of class, go strait to the awards hall."_

There was a clipping sound of announcement finish.

I threw my fencing uniform that I was going to wear to class, and traded it for a

black skort and jade green sleeveless shirt. I brushed out my hair quickly. _I could pretend _

_I slept through the announcement and go air boarding today._

As I changed the clip of announcement pick up sounded again.

"_Silver, make sure to go. I assure you that you'll want to be there."_

I grinned. The whole compound must have known that it was rather up my alley; to play is smooth rather then dashing to be first in line at the awards show.

Every time you're in a class here, you don't get A's or B's or C's for grades, you get star ratings. Your average is your, kind of like your GPA. I've never rated under nine stars, and ten is my GPA.

I have perfect ten star ratings. Me, Cannon, a boy, 17, named Heat, a boy 18 named Glory, and 19 year old boy named Delta are the only ones in this compound of four thousand.

I'm the only girl because it's a huge accomplishment to hit ten star ratings. At school a wimp could get their...what's it called? 4.0? Anyway. Here girls have a hard time because some of our classes are ninja, judo, running. Things where you are graded

on physical ability.

And then the buff guys can have a hard time because of stealth classes. Just because you're big and buff, it doesn't mean you can easily cart that muscle mass into rock crevices.

You have to be likeable, or the teachers might just knock a fourth of a star off for being cheeky. An attitude will kill you. I have no idea how Cannon has managed his ten stars.

And on top of all of this, you also have to be really smart. You have to memorize bomb codes, learn mind tricks, study a million things. It's really hard. I had a tough time in Chinese. Chinese and Japanese were my worst subjects. Spanish, Italian, German, Czech'? Piece of cake! But ug. I'm glad _those _are over!

I checked my mirror. I had to look good. It's hard to be the only girl with a ten rating. I mean, I _love _it. It's an accomplishment. I think there are only ten other girls with it in the world. But the guys always seem to think that there was a glitch in the computer and that's why.

Second reason, whenever I go to those elite SIT banquets in Washington D.C., well, with a ratio of five guys to a girl ain't to shabby. Especially when we hit the dance floor.

I grabbed my air board. It's like a snowboard, or a skateboard, only it's a hover board. Personally, I think that the CIA got the idea from _Back to the Future._ But they would never admit it.

I stepped into the all and threw down my air board. It gravitated off the carpeted hallway. I jumped on and careened down toward the elevator.

Technically, you're not allowed to air board in the dorms, but I don't really care. I'm pretty good at it, so I don't bash into kids or break things like some of the other SITs do.

I hit the lobby button and the chute hurried down six floors. I slipped on an extra coat of lip gloss in and walked out of the doors.

I threw down my air board and leapt on it, letting it spin in a dizzy fashion. A few

SITs in the lobby watched me.

"No air boarding SILVER!" Agent Maple yelled from behind the front desk.

"Sorry!" I called and zoomed out the double doors before further rebuke.

I whipped around the courtyard fountain toward the cafeteria.

Sparkler was sitting on it reading, as usual.

"Hey girly." I slowed down.

"Hey!" He jumped on her air scooter. It's like the tricycle for air boards, but some kids handle them a lot better. It's an air board with locking hooks on your feet so you don't slip off. I used to use them when I was practicing flips on the board. Sparkler just likes it better.

"Wassup?"

"Everyone wants to know why Chief wants all the ten stars! You _have _to tell me all about it afterwards. You're lucky that you're excused from class though."

I shrugged lazily.

"You're lucky. All the girls have crushes on Glory. Oh my gosh, he is so cool!"

I chuckled. Since Glory is 18 he basically only hangs out with the older boys and older girls.

I sighed and swiveled my air board in a fancy motion. Glory's handsome features flashed lazily in my mind. He's a spur-of-the-moment buy, but at the same time, he's serious about being a SIT. Anyone can tell he's going to be top of his class and do many great things.

I just became a ten-star agent last year, so I'd only spoken to him three times. It was at the jet to the Elite SIT banquet he asked the time. At the banquet he'd bumped into by accident, and at the ride home he'd poked his head up from between the privacy screens to ask permission to pump up the volume on the amp of his electric guitar.

I checked my reflection on the dial of my watch. The glass face can be mirror like on command.

Last year I'd looked a lot different. For one, my eyes had rather changed colors. The light blue had sharpened to a memorable, piercing color that I love.

Second, I'd developed a bod. Ha. That felt funny to say. But yes, my chests had formed, and my toning work outs had provided me with a coveted hourglass figure.

My hair was thicker, and I'd started to let it flow loose over my shoulders instead of back in a tight braid like I used too.

I felt a lot more confident now. I mean, I always _acted _confident around guys. Most of them thought I knew exactly what I was doing all the time. But then I felt unsure about cracking the jokes I cracked. Now my outside actions matched my inside feelings.

"Wow, there is a compound of jealous girls. Glory and Cannon in a room, and you're the only girl."

"You're forgetting Cannon."

Sparkler chuckled wryly.

"All right, what's the grub?" We threw our air boards to the lock wall outside the cafeteria and they locked themselves to the chain magnetically.

We walked in to the filling room and snagged metal trays from the pile.

I slid into my table, which is the nicest one to me. It's next to the window so I can watch the courtyard.

Sparkler slid in next to me. And leaned in over her empty tray. "Look." She hissed.

I looked over as Cannon sauntered in the door, flanked by Stone and Seadra. He surveyed the tables and continued walking, letting the other SITs move around him and S

squared.

Without even looking down, he snatched a tray from someone walking by and walked toward his usual table in the back. It's always filled with girls, 16 to 19. The three have their pick of the crop, but the girls are always vying for Cannon.

Cannon strolled by our table.He paused and looked down at me.

"Hey Baby."

I pressed my thumb against my tray and my meal vaporized according to my thumbprint. I picked up my morning smoothie and sipped it daintily.

"Excited to see what Ol' Chief-y has in store for us ten-stars later?"

I looked over where Ivy was sitting at Cannon's table, glaring daggers at me.

"Your fan club awaits O Cannon." I looked pointedly where Shadow and Stone had all ready began eating.

"You're the only fan I'm interested in Sugar." Then he walked over to the table, flopping coolly between Ivy and Sapphire.

"You act too cool around him." Sparkler dug in to her breakfast sandwich. "You become like him almost."

I shrugged a shoulder, "He brings out the worst in me. He aggravates me."

The new wind of late students came in and my friends, Granite, Cactus, Omega, and Alpha settled in my table.

Sparkler is my best friend, but I enjoy hanging out with these guys too.

Granite is a guy. He's pretty cool. Him and Sparkler used to be best enemies after a duel gone bad in fencing class, but now they're pretty tight. I think he has a crush on her, but she's always gallivanting after older guys or crowd magnets like Cannon to notice.

Cactus is also a guy, he's really good at dirt biking in the desert and stuff. His sand blonde hair is in a crew cut and his life revolves around mechanics. He'll probably be a busy bee when he graduates the SIT program at 19. Maybe he'll work in gadgets. It sure seems like something he'd do.

Alpha and Omega are best friends. They were raised in the same compound so they became tight and even picked their names together. Get it, Alpha Omega. It's the first and last letter of the Greek alphabet. I'd personally dig Delta, Epsilon or something, but oh well. Anyway. Alpha is a girl, and Omega is the guy. They're both really into guns. They're both expert shots, and are always competing over who is better. They transferred from the Texas compound two years ago and I'm a pretty good friend with Alpha. Omega is a little droopy at times, but fun all together.

Sparkler always says that the group I hang out with is all-wrong for my personality. Since I'm one of the most popular girls on the compound, she says, that I should have friends like Glory and Cannon and they're kind of crowds.

I would probably fit in good there. And sometimes I'm tempted to sit in the "center table" as we call the long table in the center of the cafeteria. It's filled with the more popular, high ranking, good looking SITs.

But I could never abandon Sparkler. She's my best friend. And although she's not that pretty and she only ranks 3462 in the school, she's my friend.

"So, you're going to tell us what happens at that ten star meeting today right?" Granite asked, sipping his orange juice.

"Course, unless they sign us to secrecy. But I really doubt it's anything but another SIT banquet or something."

"You really think they'd cancel your day's classes just so you could get some fancy-shmancy invitation?" Cactus asked.

I shrugged.

"Silver's just lucky she'll be within touching distance of Glory." Sparkler sighed wistfully.

I smirked and snorted. "I've only talked to the guy three times."

"You _counted_!" Sparkler crowed triumphantly.

"Guess you'll see Delta too." Alpha agreed with a coy grin

"Alpha, Delta! It doesn't get much perfect then that right?" Granite smirked.

"How about Alpha and Omega." Omega grunted. Him and Alpha are dating, but

she always goes off on teasing tangents about handsome Delta. He, of course, knows she's kidding, but it's an ongoing joke.

I rolled me eyes and polished off my eggs. "Anyway, have fun at classes without me. After this surprise meeting I'm going to go to the air board gym and work on some new moves."

"I'm telling you though. You and Glory are perfect for each other!" Alpha insisted.

Omega bobbed his head in agreement. "It's true. You're both ten-star, physical wonder models. And you're both the most popular of your sex at school."

"Do you always have to talk like that?" I grinned. "Anyway. If I'm _so _popular then why doesn't Glory know who I am?"

"Because he never looks at the SITs under 18! Come on! He would totally dig you baby!" Sparkler laughed.

"True, the only reason Cactus here gets any date opportunities is because all the girls think he must be hot to hang with you." Granite lolled his head lazily.

I sighed. "So basically you're saying I should ditch y'all and go to the center table?"

They all looked at each other and spoke at once,

"well-no"

"We're saying that you should chill with them sometimes."

"And date Glory."

"And introduce me to him."

"And throw it in Ivy's face."

I laughed, "so really this isn't about me being more popular, it's about you guys getting the perks."

They grinned in admittance.

The shrill siren announced the end of the meal.

I stood up and pushed a few locks of hair in place. "See you guys later."

With that I wove to the door outside and pushed the small silver ring around my

finger. My air board unlocked in response and floated above the ground.

I jumped on it and veered toward the awards hall.

#%$&%()&%$#!#$%&()(&%$##$%&()(&%$##$%&(

I locked my air board where Cannon's all ready was. I always see his black one, with a silver skull, all over the place around school. Glory's white, red, and blue tie-dye one was next to his.

I took a breath and checked my reflection again, then pushed into the room confidently.

Cannon was leaning against an empty glass trophy case chatting with Delta. Delta was floating on his anti-gravity boots, arms folded.

Delta is also a Mr. Popular. It seems all the ten stars are also good looking. Delta has a classical Greek face. It's chiseled like. He's got a cool pale complexion to match his dirty blond hair. His hair is curly and he always where's T-shirt cut-offs to show off his arms. He's proud, sort of like Cannon, but missing the lazy suaveness.

Heat was studying a large trophy that our compound had won years ago for the invention of Fish, which is an extension of Jewel. Jewel is an artificial intelligence computer program. Jewel was also invented by an SIT about five years ago. (But Maxell replaced it two years ago. That trophy is in the high bracket office.)

Heat looks like a swimmer, or a dancer. Something in between. Of course, he's ok looking as well. I don't know how all the ten stars manage to be good looking. I think a lot of it has to do with something I started learning in physical theories class. It seems like the beautiful good looking people are more confident in themselves so it gives the power to do well and be smarter.

Anyway. He's got a tall wiry figure and longish brown hair that goes about to his earlobes. He's a gymnast if you ask me. He totally excels in ninja, karate, judo, and those sort of classes. They're his favorite. He's an excellent dancer. Then again all the ten stars are. Me included. At the dances we totally rock the floor! But he especially. He can break dance like there is no tomorrow. He's really popular among the girls, of course, not as much as Glory.

Glory.

I looked over to the side. Glory was punching several buttons onto his spy watch. He flicked his head to the right, sending a dark brown hair into it's proper spot. His hair waved over his forehead perfectly. His brilliant tan matched his warm brown eyes and his white, even smile matched his clingy white shirt. I liked his fashion sense actually. It was a white long sleeve button down, open, over a white T-shirt. And his crisp blue jeans were the perfect length of coolness.

His head raised and he looked up at me. "Um, this is a level ten meeting. Sorry."

I looked behind me, expecting to see another SIT that had wandered in.

"No. You."

I blinked. "I am level ten."

Glory mentally counted Cannon, himself, Heat, and Delta. "We're missing Silver, and everyone knows there's only five 10-star SITs in this compound."

"I _am _Silver."

He blinked. Twice.

"She got beautiful eh Boss?" Cannon laughed from where he noticed I'd walked

in.

"She got older." Heat mumbled.

"Yes. It's a good thing too. She just made the cut off age. And trust me, you four will need her greatly."

We looked over where Chief had just walked in.

He wore all black and the typical garb of Chief. Little pins of accomplishment donned the lapel of his jacket.

"What do you mean?" Glory tore his eyes off me. He looked around. "What's this about?"

"The Spy War."


	3. Spy Wars

We all paused in confusion.

"Each SIT compound with Elite ratings has been asked to send a team of four SITs to California to stay at a one month long camp and each team will compete in this 'Spy War' and try and win. The winner gets several prestigious awards for themselves and the compounds."

"So wait." Glory knitted his brow. "You're saying that four of us are going to the camp, and compete against the best SITs in the world and it's, like, summer camp?"

Chief nodded. "Basically. Our compound wants to send four of you and try and win. If we win we'll get back in the favor of Agent One."

Agent One is the highest ranking SOA (Spy of America). It's always good to be on his good side. Chief used to be, but then he made a blunder when International Enemy Number One, the Assassin, was able to hack into our compounds computer system. If it hadn't been for my laptop the whole compound would have been toast.

"So, how prestigious is this?" Delta asked.

"Major. Winning is basically an automatic number one résumé in itself."

What was pressing on my mind was who was going! _Wait, Glory and Delta are shoe ins. They're the best SITs ever to hit this compound. That leaves Heat, Cannon, and I for two spots._

_And I'm the only girl._

I grimaced. "How are you guys going to decide who's going and who isn't?" I asked it bluntly. The guys blushed for beating around the bush.

Chief smiled. "Always too the point Silver, very good." He took a breath. "Basically. The bracket has all ready chosen Glory and Delta to go. It's quite obvious they're the oldest and the most experienced. They have two and three years of experience on you and Cannon and one on Heat. And you guys know how much you can learn in one year."

"Are you saying this is determined by age?" Cannon asked sharply.

"No. But we can't do it by grades, obviously. Some teams out there only have one ten star SIT. They can't even compete!"

"So, how are you going to pick?" Heat asked anxiously.

"Like this." Chief picked out four slips of paper and two pens. "Glory, Delta. You have two votes each."

My eyebrows flew up.

Heat was closer in age. Glory didn't even _recognize _me when I walked in. Cannon was the strong buff and popular. I was well known with my accomplishments and Maxell.

"We just _decide_?" Delta glanced Cannon, Heat, and me over in turn.

"You can ask each of them one question." Chief sighed. "The bracket had their personal decisions. But the Spy War rules are that the bracket can select two, then those two must select two."

"Well." Glory nodded. "I have a question."

"Shoot." Cannon nodded.

Heat shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"'K guys. Tell me why we should pick you then."

Cannon shrugged. "My reputation speaks for itself. I know just about everything I think we'll need. I've got a lot of good marks in the virtual room challenges, and well, I'm rather a people person."

Heat smirked. "I'm a _lot _easier to get along with. I'm more experienced then these two and you guys have worked with me before."

I shrugged a shoulder. "Three points. Maxell. Second fastest assault time, and I'm a girl. You may need that."

Delta sucked the end of his pen. "All right. Who do you think I shouldn't pick and why? Cannon?"

Cannon sucked his lip. "Heat. 'Cuz he's too cocky. We're going to be working together for a month. We have to be comfortable together or tempers are going to _fly_."

Heat glared. "You're one to talk Cannon!"

Cannon just raised his eyebrows in "See?" gesture.

Heat sighed. "Silver. She's a girl. And she might slow us down."

I was careful not to look like I might KO Heat. "Heat. He underestimates people. And Cannon's point. We're together for a month."

Delta and Glory wrote without a second thought.

Chief took the papers. "Ready?"

I sucked in a breath of anticipation.

He looked at the first paper. "Silver."

_One._

"Cannon."

_One-One-Zero_

"Silver."

_Yes! Glory and Delta both voted for me! I'm in! _I didn't even try to smother the little grin.

"Good job Silver, you're off to the Spy War."

I looked thankfully at Glory and Delta. Delta winked and Glory nodded in approval.

"Cannon."

I'd forgotten about the last vote. Cannon was coming too. Heat didn't get a single

vote! I had to smirk at that.

"Cannon and Silver." Chief nodded. "Fair choices."

"What!" Heat glared. "I'm older then these two bozos!"

Glory shrugged. "Silver's got stuff on a lot of 19 year olds. She's only 16."

Heat scowled and looked to Chief. "Am I dismissed."

"Yes."

He stalked out the door and jetted toward the dorms.

"Good choices." Chief nodded. "Off the record, you four were the initial choice."

"So, now what? When do we leave?" I pushed back a lock of hair.

"Now."

"Now!" Delta grinned. "Wowee!"

"The compound will know about the competition and who went tomorrow morning. You can each take one luxury item. If you tell me what you want, then I will have it sent on your pod with you."

"My laptop." Cannon immediately replied.

"Laptops are standard. You're all taking your laptop, air board or air scooter and a dart gun. You can take one invention of yours."

My whole team cheered involuntarily. "Does that mean we can take Maxell!"

Chief just seemed to realize this. "Yes!" He said without thinking. "I had forgotten! Yes, you may take Maxell!"

"Then I want my laptop, my air board is outside, my stun gun dart gun, _Maxell_, and my silver pendant for my luxury item."

Glory grinned happily at me. He knew what kind of asset Maxell would be. "I want my laptop, air board is outside, antidote dart gun, and my invention of Johnknife. And my Ipod" Johnknife is a like a Swiss army knife, only the blades respond the touch instead of yanking them out the red casing, and the blades are so sharp they can cut through glass and chains and a lot of other things.

"Laptop, air board, electric dart gun, Ipod for my luxury item. And for _my _invention? Ha. I think the only things I invent are pick-up lines. So I'll take that design for laser bullets I made. I might perfect sometime up there."

Delta shifted. "I want my antigravity boots for luxury item. Laptop, yeah. I am so bad on air boards. I'll take my air scooter, and a knock-out dart gun, and my invention of ever loading knock out dart solution."

"Good choices." Chief surveyed us critically. "We might have a chance at this hm?"

"What do we do about clothes?" Cannon asked.

"Your wardrobe is a uniform you get there. Each of you will get a pattern that represents our compound. I think we're silver and blue."

_Cool._

"So, now what?" I looked at the three boys, then Chief.

"This is where it gets fun." He rubbed his hands together. "The school can not know till your gone. Part of the rules and we don't want people begging to go. So you will all proceed to the docking bay and board the GreenHorse jet, it all ready has stations to get to the camp. You just need to begin strategizing. That's all I can tell you!"

We looked at each other and headed toward the docking bay.


	4. Gettin' There

I sat on a handsome armchair around a small card table. Cannon was next to me, Glory was across from me, and Delta was to my other side.

"So, what's the contest then?" I asked.

"I have _no _idea. It could be a series of challenges, or a huge challenge. This is probably going to be really competitive." Glory sighed.

"And." Cannon laughed. "To all the guys, there will only be a few girls. I imagine that in the 'voting' system a lot of the star-10 girls got left out."

I creased my brow. "I don't know what it's going to be like. But I'm excited. I think we can win it. We're the best SITs around."

Cannon nodded in agreement.

"Anyway. Our ETA is in five hours. We should have some sort of plan." Delta chewed his bottom lip.

"How about we wait till we find out what we're doing first. I mean, it would probably help somewhat."

"Guess so." Glory leaned back and propped his legs in the table casually.

"I'm gonna check out the mini-bar back there. Anyone want anything?" Delta stood.

"Yeah. Get me a root beer float. Anyone want anything to eat?" Cannon joined Delta and the two squeezed through the small door into the kitchen area and shut the door behind them.

Glory looked at me. "You changed a lot since last year."

I nodded slightly. "Guess so."

"I don't see a lot of the 16 year olds."

"True." I picked up Maxell and popped it in my laptop.

"So, how will Maxell help us in the best points?"

"Well, I just updated something that will help tons."

"What?"

I hit a button sequence, then hit enter.

A blue ray shot around the plane, then returned into the laptop with a quick flash.

"What was that?" He leaned over my shoulder and peered down in the screen.

A map of the whole plane was now on the screen. I hit a few keys and the screen of my laptop folded back and it all glowed up, on a holographic, 3D film.

It showed the temperature, weather, it showed a heat map of where life was. It showed Cannon and Delta in the kitchen. I zoomed in to the kitchen and showed Glory a close up on Cannon's hands. He was fixing ice cream sundaes and adding goopy chocolate syrup.

Glory raised his eyes. "Wow."

"Yep. It's the best addition to Maxell if you ask me. Watch this." I rotated the map and spoke faintly in the mike. "Tell me when life form one is in a four foot radius."

Cannon chose that moment to open the door. A little alarm beeped and said "Life form one, aka SIT Cannon is within dart gun range Silver."

Glory gave a low whistle.

"What, do you have that thing on stud alert?" Cannon smirked, handing around the sundaes.

"You wish." I retorted. "So, if we're camping or anything, and we need to know if anyone is sneaking around near us, we'll know where they are at all times."

Glory pulled his chair around and sat next to me, "what else can this do?"

"Look." I held the thin laptop to Cannon. "Hey Cannon, did you try to break into my video diary last night?"

"_No_."

"Negative." Maxell replied.

Glory grinned in delight, and Cannon laughed.

"And." I pecked a few buttons and PacMan popped up. I began playing. "And I got boredom busters."

Glory nodded appreciatively. "We have this in the bag!"

I looked up at Glory's...glorious-ness. "You like it then?"

"Dude, Agent _One _doesn't even have these new hook-ups you got on it!"

"I haven't made them public yet."

"Good thing." Cannon began surveying the map and nodding approvingly.

"Anyway, we can't get too cocky, that would kill us. We just got to take the curveballs."

"And hit a home run." Delta came in and passed around Cokes.

I sipped my Coke and grinned. _I'm in a jet on the way to a huge SIT competition and I'm with the three hottest guys at school._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

"Hey Beautiful, wake up!" Cannon spun my chair around dizzily.

I opened my eyes and felt the jolt of a not-too-smooth jet landing.

"Who landed that?" I asked with a grin.

"The computer. Grab your stuff, we're _here_!" Delta was giddy, I could tell just hearing him.

I took a breath and looked out the small window. SITs were milling around the

runway, watching others come off the planes. I spotted two girls. One was a skinny red head with a pair of baggy work out sweats and a pair of aviator sunglasses. The other was a tall, big breasted, heavily made up girl in a too tight skirt and strapless top.

I took in a breath and smoothed my top.

"We got to look ready. Judgements are all ready being made." Glory hissed.

We walked to the door and it lowered into steps.

Cannon walked down, casting his gaze down in a suave way. Delta took slow careful steps, despite his little grin. I stepped off and paused a minute, letting my eyes adjust from the cool darkness of the jet to the scorching sun. Glory put a hand on my shoulder, telling me to hurry down.

I bounded the last step and hurried where Cannon was pretending to know where he was going.

We stopped by the table where bags were being checked.

"Hey! How did an SIT bring a Maxell!"

A booming voice made everyone turn their attention from the next jet.

I stepped forward confidently.

"That's mine."

"What makes you think you can bring an expensive rare piece of equipment like _this _to Spy Wars!" He roared.

A demoted agent does bag checks. Obviously a two-star SIT in the old days.

"Listen..." I checked his name tag, "Justice, I _invented _Maxell. And if you'll

excuse me, it says here we can bring an invention of our own creation. Since I created it, I assume it's ok for me to bring it?"

He looked at me in renewed interest. "SIT Silver?"

"That's me." I pressed my thumb against the verification plate and the light turned green in admittance.

I took the black bag.

He remained speechless.

I turned to realize that most of the crowd was staring at me too.

Cannon stepped through it towards me. "C'mon Silver."

I caught snatches of conversation as I walked by.

"-she's the best female SIT in America-"

"wow, I'd never seen her before, she's beautiful-"

"Check out the guy with her!"

Cannon pretended not to hear any of this and walked over where Glory and Delta were all ready scanning a portfolio of papers.

"What's going on?"

"We're boarding one of the trams to camp, and getting settled in our cabins."

I looked over the busy crowd. Some people were looking at me, some were milling around in their own conversations.

I leaned over to Glory and pointed to where the tram was leaving. "Let's get out of here."

Delta shrugged. "We don't really need to scope out the competition, we met a lot of these people at the banquet. I'm hoping my pen pall Gizmo will be here."

We moved through the thinning crowd toward the tram, which was really a long rocket car.

I condensed my bag to the size of a purse with the push of a button. I pushed into the pew like benches and Cannon settled next to me.

"Not a lot in the female gender around here." He muttered.

"That could give us an advantage. Agent One likes teams that take a dare." Delta smiled at me. "Not that picking you was a big risk."

"Gee thanks." I looked over the filling car.

"This is gonna be tight." Cannon sighed. "This totally beats one of Agent Force's boring lectures."

"_Anything _beats Agent Force's lectures." Glory laughed, throwing a teasing glance to Delta.

"I fell asleep once and Agent Force nearly blew his top." Delta explained with chuckle.

"Hey! Silver? From the Washington compound?" The boy in front of me had turned. He had a flat top and hazel eyes framed by owlish, coke-bottle glasses.

"That's me."

"Can I get your autograph? Once when our compound chief had me come into his room, I got a look at his Maxell. It looked awesome. I've never been amazed by a computer program before, but Maxell totally blew me away. Are any upgrades in the making?"

He said all of this really fast. He bobbed his head, shoving a notepad and pen to me.

I signed it quickly and returned it. I'd never been asked my autograph before.

"You're practically an idol in the SIT computer clubs. A lot of the kids wish they could get a good look at Maxell, of course, SITs aren't allowed to have equipment that advanced."

Cannon looked amused. "And to think I've been hacking into first class information since 14."

"_Trying _to hack." I corrected.

"I'm Chip. That's short for ComputerChip. I'm a big fan. I'm from the Ohio compound! Yep! I'm 16. I was the first pick by our bracket because I'm one of the best computer whizzes there."

Cannon was holding in a laugh. I could tell.

"That's really cool." Delta was obviously trying to help de-tangle me from this 'chip' guy.

"Yeah! I bet you were first pick too! Right Silver?" The words tumbled over each other clumsily. It's hard to believe that such a fast talking guy was a ten-star agent.

"No, I wasn't. Glory and Delta are much better then me. Older too. But I'll let you get back to your team." I shifted my bag.

He didn't get the hint. "Wow! Do you have a Maxell in that _bag_? WOW! I'm in touching distance of the Maxell and it's creator!"

"Are you a new ten-star?" Cannon couldn't help sounding a little sarcastic.

"Oh, I'm not a ten star."

I paused. "I thought you had to be a ten star to come."

"Nope. You have to have at least two. The third and fourth can be filled in by anyone that you want. I'm only a six-star, but I'm good on computers. My best friend is a ten star, he's the one who picked me for the team."

_That explains a lot._

"Well, talk to you later Silver!" He piped up and turned around to tell his bench who he'd just talked too.

"So I guess we have an advantage having four ten-stars." Delta looked over the rest of the tram. "I was going to say, a lot of the SITs here don't look like ten-stars. Anyway. I don't know what the cabin arrangements are, but I imagine there will be major spying on other people's plans. So first order of business on free time is to totally spy-proof our cabins. With the help of Maxell's heat censored map, it should be cake."

"What if they wear ice suits?" Cannon asked.

"No good. Maxell also picks up voice patterns, DNA, and has built in metal and ion detectors. I just had it set on heat sensor when I showed Glory."

Glory shook his head. "And to think I was close to picking Heat and his solar powered air board over you."

I blushed happily and put my arm protectively over my bag. "Maxell is like a fifth

ten-star on our team."

We all remained upright, even with the hard jolt of the tram stopping. Cat like reflexes are mandatory for a ten-star.

We all shifted out and I stared in wonderment at where we were.

Camp.


	5. Camp

Uniform cabins were in five rows. There were about six cabins to a row. _Six times five. Thirty teams here. Thirty times four. 120 SITs. _

An ATM like machine was standing against a tree. The camp looked like something summer campers would go too, except for this metallic booth that was foreign to the tall oaks and leafy trees.

We plodded to it. Luckily, there were several against different trees, so lines weren't long.

Glory took a key card on of the portfolio he had gotten. He slid it in and a

computerized robotic sound whirled inside.

"Welcome to the Live Oaks first tri-annual Spy War. Welcome Cannon, Glory, Silver, and Delta. You are in cabin 16. Upon arrival open the folder on your bunk for instructions before your first assembly."

We walked to cabin sixteen and stepped in.

From the outside, it looked like a rustic log cabin. Inside, however, there were three beds, the headboards pushed against the back wall. The last bed was in the corner with a blue velvet screen from floor-to-ceiling around it. It was obviously mine.

On the door side was a long table and four chairs for us to set up our laptops. A bar hung across the ceiling to hang clothes on, and a little door led to the bathroom.

I clicked my bag and it vaporized to normal size. I pulled my credit card sized case out, and that fused into my air board, I leaned it against the wall near the door, set Maxell in front of one of the desk chairs, and put my gun on the gun rack.

Glory, Delta, and Cannon were going through the same motions.

"'ey! Check it out." Delta stood in front of what I had assumed was the bathroom.

I looked to see the bathroom, but setting, folded on the towel shelf was a big length of blue material. And a smaller piece of silver cloth was folded on top of that.

I picked out the one that was obviously mine. I cocked an eyebrow. "We're wearing this for a month?"

"Well." Delta picked up the folder on one of the beds. "It says that we've got four hours to make our uniforms."

"I'll make them." I volunteered. "I don't think either of you could make head or tail of this. I just have to measure you guys. I got an A in home ec."

Glory laughed. "I think you're right."

Cannon smirked. "I pity the teams with all guys."

I found the box next to the cloth with a sewing machine, elastic, thread, needles, several blue and silver buttons, scissors, and assorted sequins.

"Don't make us look dorky ok?"

I laughed. "Well, we might as well see what the other cabins are up too while I measure you."

While Delta stood still and I used the tape measure to check his neck and such, Glory and Cannon booted up Maxell.

"Is this legal?" Glory asked.

"It says in the rules we can bring and use any one gadget a team member had personally invented before being aware of the Spy War. They probably didn't expect something like Maxell here, but rules are rules."

"And even if they did expect Maxell." I said, jotting down Delta's leg length. "They didn't expect those new programs I just installed in it. Agent One doesn't even have it yet."

"Cannon you're up."

Cannon stood up in front of me and I took the tape measure around his neck, checking it carefully.

"Aw, Silver, this is the first time you've been in kissing range!" He cooed.

I tightened the tap measure, strangling him lightly, then measured along his arm.

"Looks like Hawaii doesn't know which way is up when it comes to sewing!" Glory hooted.

I smirked. "I'm sure they'll come up with a plan. It's not like we're the smartest team here. I mean, I may the best female SIT, but I'm only fifth when it comes to overall records."

I measured Glory and Delta measured me, then I set to work.

"I'm going to make a T-shirt and pants for each of you, and a T-shirt and a skort for me." I decided. "They'll be blue, with a stripe down the outside of your pants leg, and down the outside sides of my skort.

"Make it two stripes." Glory began to cut the silver into half inch stripes. "And two down our T-shirt sleeves too."

I surveyed my work. We actually looked pretty sharp! Glory had the idea of adding silver collars to our shirts.

"Ours are way better then _theirs_." Cannon looked to the screen, which zoomed in on cabin 15, which was Compound Hawaii. They had shorts, tank tops, and armbands of light blue and yellow.

I smoothed the cool nylon-like fabric of my skort. I had simply sewn high shorts, and then added two flaps of fabric over the front and back to the elastic part of the shorts and made it look like a skirt, but I could move easily in it with it still looking good.

Our shirts were nice too. The two stripes looked better then the one I had originally planned. They were sewn neatly and fit nicely instead of the rough one size fits all methods that some of the other cabins in Maxell's map range were. I had conformed it perfectly to their neck and shoulder measurements.

I tied a strip of silver around the top of my head, letting the knot be hidden behind my neck, under my hair.

Cannon had made a strip and tied it around his arm, just below his elbow. "Got to add a little personality!"

Delta laughed, but ended up tying a strip around his head, ninja style. Glory was the only one remaining uniform. The crisp blue and silver made his eyes stand out.

"What else are we doing today?" I put away the needles and took the folder from Delta's desk.

Unpack

Create your team uniform

At 7 report to the cafeteria for dinner

After dinner go to the assembly.

"That's specific." I smirked and looked over where Cannon was fiddling with Maxell.

"Good." Delta shrugged and zoomed in on the other places around our cabins.

"It's 6:00, should we start to the Mess Hall, we got nothing better to do?" Glory checked his reflection in his watch.

"Yeah." I grabbed my air board and threw it on the ground.

They all took their air boards and we skimmed out the door.

The four of us zoomed between the two rows of cabins that faced us. We were on the second row from the left. Cabins 1 through 10 were facing toward the next row, row two. Row two, which was our row, faced the first row. Three and four faced each other.

Cabin 9's team was lounging on the porch with crude shirts made of two squares of cloth sewn down together under each armpit and on the shoulder. The shorts were in the same elementary pattern.

They studied our clean-cut uniforms enviously.

"Of course." One said loudly. "They've brought they're maid with them to make uniforms."

I felt my face broiling, But Glory darted in front of me, blocking me from their view line.

Their comments stopped upon seeing Delta, Cannon, and Glory's appraising glares.

I veered around Glory in a fancy, hard pattern to their steps.

"I'm Silver from Compound Washington."

"Everyone knows who you are." One said.

"Do you want some help with your uniforms? I can hem them in a jiffy?"

I couldn't see my team's expressions, since they were behind me.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, until the war starts we're all elite SITs. Get your machine. If you don't hem these things then they'll unravel and you guys will have midriff's by next week."

One handed me the machine and the other removed his shirt.

Quickly I hemmed the bottom of their shirts, and the sleeves and collars. It made the job look more professional and neater. They went into the cabin to change into different shorts, and I added a gadget holder and pockets quickly to their shorts.

Glory, Delta, and Cannon struck up conversations with the guys, who turned out pretty nice. They were Gyro, Steam, Crisp, and Gem from Compound New Hampshire. Crisp was the only person not a ten-star.

I handed them the shorts. "It's a lot better now." I grinned.

"Thanks." Steam, a tall black guy with cornrows smiled gratefully.

"No problem, it was cake. We all want to look good. I'll see you guys later." We hopped on our air boards and started toward the mess hall.

"What made you stop after the maid comment?" Cannon asked.

"We need all the allies in this game we can get." I replied coldly.

Glory looked surprised, "You're smarter then you look."

I forced a laugh. "All I know is we don't make any enemies till we have too. We all know friends are better then enemies."

They all nodded. "True."

We locked up our air boards and walked into a room.


	6. Enter Midnight Sky

It had lunch tables with a little number attached to each. Each table had eight metal trays and an empty metal pitcher.

Some teams were all ready sitting down.

I caught sight of one of the two girls I had yet to see. She was tall with long shiny blonde hair. She was pretty in an artificial way. Her face was heavily made up with mascara and red lip-gloss.

Her team colors were orange and white. The team had made jumpsuits with the orange. At first glance they looked like they'd escaped from prison! She glanced over at me and her lips twisted into an amused smirk.

Then her eyes looked behind us, and her eyebrows raised upon a glance at Cannon.

"There's our table, 16." Delta pointed to one a few rows down. I followed and

walked with them in silence. We were all taking in everything.

"This is table sixteen and seventeen." Glory murmured.

I sat down and glanced around at the other teams, they're uniforms and themselves.

"So, I guess we'll be food mates with whoever seventeen is. I didn't see any of them over Maxell." Delta shrugged.

Everyone was chattering and looking around. Every bench was filled except for the one across from us.

"An_nounc_ements!" The stage was taken by a tall figure that I immediately recognized as Agent One.

We all silenced and looked up where he scanned us.

"I am looking at some of the best SITs in the world today. This includes the famous Midnight Sky, Gravel, Mustang, and Silver."

"Midnight Sky's here?" I heard someone ask. "Everyone would have seen him."

Everyone applauded. I had to smile a little for being pointed out.

I craned me neck to see Mustang a few tables down.

He had a shock of brown hair slicked back and tied into a ponytail, his uniform was a tan shirt and pants and a tan vest. He's famous for his horse riding skills and how he took down a famous terrorist who was threatening to blow up the White House.

The double doors flew open and made an attention-commanding slam.

Everyone's head jerked toward the door.

Four SITs came in. They all wore black shirts and black pants, a white star was on their right sleeves. They glanced around.

"_That _is Midnight Sky." Delta whispered.

The second one had jet-black hair, it was pushed back, medium length. His icy blue eyes glittered in a startling manner. His head was tilted in a devil may care, donned with a smirk and his face showed off unnaturally handsome features.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Agent One said fondly. "This is Compound Nebraska, and this is Midnight Sky."

The boy next to him took a stride forward. "Sorry we're late Agent One, the jet was almost shot down by terrorist."

I stared. Midnight Sky looked like an older, more confident Cannon!

"Not a problem, please, find your table and sit down."

The four walked over to the bench and sat down. Midnight Sky was parallel to me.

He glanced up and looked at me. His eyebrows raised and his lips twisted in an amused smile.

I turned and faced Agent One as if I hadn't noticed.

"We all know that this is a competition. And the competition started the minute you stepped into cabins. First of all, I'm sure you all want to know what's going on."

He paused as a tall man in a bright blue jumpsuit came forward toting a four-foot tall trophy.

"This is the prize for the winning compound. It's the second biggest group award in SIT history."

"Won't that look nice in our awards hall?" I heard one of Compound Nebraska whisper to Midnight Sky.

"We are having a scavenger hunt. Somewhere within the 2000 acres surround this camp there is a little lead chest, about the size of a condensed laptop. Inside is a gold key. Take this gold key to this glass case." He gestured behind him where the trophy was locked in an air tight glass case. "Unlock the trophy and smile because your team just wrapped up the second highest award yet."

"So it's basically a free for all. Surround is everything from a barren desert to snowy mountain range. Traps, men, and challenges are everywhere around this place. This is a huge playground of tests. Everyday your team will be graded and points will be raked in. At the end of this month, the team with the most points will have the _biggest _award yet."

He pulled out a flat black velvet case. He snapped the lid and opened it to reveal four medals. They were a little blue ribbon pin, and from the end of the thick ribbon was a medal the size of a half dollar. It was gold and had writing engraved in it.

"Winning the trophy results in 10,000 extra points."

A huge screen rolled down behind him and I saw cabin numbers and compound names listed neatly with a "0" under each.

He smiled. "Rules are that your team may _only _use they four inventions they brought with them, their air boards, laptops, and luxury items. In challenges you may be provided with something like rappelling gear or scuba equipment. Those can be used for the challenge and returned at dinner. Anything you get off bodies you kill. _Not other teams but agents_, you can have them. Except for transportation, food, plans, or personal items. You are required to be at camp by six thirty every night but Friday. Curfew on Friday's is 12 am. You will have breakfast at 6 every day but Saturday's breakfast is optional. Lunch can be packed if you have a long searching day planned, dinner is at seven sharp. If anyone from your team is missing at a breakfast or dinner, save Friday dinners, or Saturday breakfast, or late for curfew, 100 points will be docked. At the end of the month, various awards will go to individual SITs and teams. We have the Overall Best SIT as one of them, so remember to stay on your toes.'

'And quickly. Uniforms. Cabin 16, Compound Washington has a 100 point lead for best uniforms." He looked up at the screen as the "0" turned to a 100 and the red number turned green.

"Green means you're in the lead." He explained.

I looked at the board. _We better stay green for a month!_

"And cabin 7, Compound Texas, fifty points for second best."

Mustang's table grinned as points went up on the board.

"You guys know how to work the trays. Instructions for the day will start tomorrow. Eat up!"

I hit the button on my tray and a plate of pizza and freeze-dry ice cream appeared.

We all began eating in silence.

"So, I guess this place will be pretty competitive." Delta murmured.

"I'm used to it." Cannon shrugged a shoulder. "You should see me and Silver

during ninja." He winked at me.

"That's not competitive!" I sipped my soda.

"What do you mean?"

"I totally kick your butt!" I cracked a smile. And Glory and Delta laughed.

"You a ten-star?" His voice was saucy, smooth.

I looked up to see Midnight Sky staring at me with a cool, piercing gaze.

"Yeah. We all are." Cannon replied in an equal voice.

"So." He glanced up at the scoreboard. "Washington?"

We all nodded.

"You're Silver. _The _Silver?" One asked me.

"I suppose."

"I had to write a paper about Maxell." Another, with a husky voice and short brown hair, said. "It's an ingenious program."

"Thank you." I paused. "This is Glory, Delta, and Cannon."

Midnight Sky studied each as I said they're name. His eyes rested longer on

Cannon.

"Cannon? A little old fashioned don't ya think?"

Cannon smirked. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"I'm Lightning, this is Comet, Quickie, and Midnight." The tallest said quickly. "I guess we're in the cabin next to yours."

I nodded slightly. "I know."

"So, you make the uniforms?" Quickie had a roughish face, warm tan, unruly

hair, and a cute smile.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good with my hands."

"Yeah?" Midnight Sky and Cannon asked at the same time.

I looked between the two slick clones. _These two are either going to be best friends or mortal enemies!_

I looked at their appraising gazes. _My money is on enemies._

"Rules!" Agent One was back on the mike. "I forgot to mention those fun things!"

Everyone groaned good-naturally.

"First of all, there are five girls here. Stand up all ya'll."

I stood and surveyed the other four. There was the Barbie that I'd seen earlier here and at the airport.

There was the tomboyish red head chick I'd spotted upon arrival, her uniform was green and yellow, and the cut wasn't exactly flattering either.

There was a pretty girl with cherry bright red hair that was unnaturally becoming. I liked her on site and hoped to meet her.

And then a Mexican girl who looked like she'd be pretty except for her hair was cropped close to her ears and was tucked back in a punk way. Her grimace showed off an obvious tough edge.

It hit me. _I'm the prettiest girl here! _I had to smother a smile for a moment. _That's a first._

"These five girls are Tulip, Spunk, Violet, Silver, and Dusk. In each of their cabins- you can sit down now girls – in each of their cabins are a bed that is lined with x-ray proof curtains. At lights out these curtains shall be shut, and _stay shut_.'

'I know I won't have such a big problem with this because everyone here is on a mission. This is _important _to your careers. I know that there will not be any fooling around.'

'The game is always on. Treat everything like it's a code, not a drill. Spying, of course, is allowed. If you think another team has something, try and figure it out! This is a game.'

'_But_, when and only when you are invited is anyone allowed in another compound's cabin. If anyone is caught in someone else's cabin without permission, there will be lie detector tests! So don't try luring people in your cabins either. If you're caught, their entire team will be thrown out of the Spy War.'

'All right. You have free time till 10. Ten is nights out."

I bit heartily into my pizza.

"Not a very good babe selection." Cannon murmured.

I smirked. "Did I ever tell you that you have a way with words?"

Glory gulped down the rest of his soda. "All right, let's get a move on. I don't want to spend my first night eating."

We disintegrated our trash and stepped toward the door.

"Nice meeting you _Midnight Sky_." Cannon gave a sugary smile in a greasy voice.

We walked out and toward the cabin.

"What was that?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't like that guy." He replied as we grabbed our boards and headed to the cabin.

"Your impression of him is probably what I think of you."

"He's a steamin' hunk of man." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"I knew you was homo." Delta smirked. He popped the front of his board up in a lame "pop air" movement.

I did a perfect pop air, practically balancing the board and myself, cushioned with two inches of air, and nearly vertical.

"Show off." Glory laughed.

"We got two hours, what do you guys wanna do?" I sprayed a pile of leaves in a confetti-like spray over Cannon.

"Let's get cracking. We should have that treasure by tomorrow morning." Glory grinned. "Maxell will have it right?"

My smile faded. "Are you kidding?"

"It's got a metal detector!"

"Well first of all, it's a 2000 acre playing field and Maxell only has a 10 acre

spread at one time. And they put the key in lead. Maxell can't read lead. Most things can't, that's probably why they put it in lead."

"Oh."

"We can still win. A ten acre, holographic, map. And we can see if anyone is tagging us, if there are any traps ahead. We still have a huge advantage." Delta popped the last of his pizza crust in his mouth.

"I want to make friends with that Dusk girl. The one with red hair? She looks cool." I said.

"She's the only other near pretty one besides you." Glory laughed.

"This is gonna be an interesting month." Cannon sighed.


	7. Hanging Around

I woke at four.

I shimmied out of the thermal warm covers and slipped into my comfortable uniform. The velvet canopy still covered me.

I pulled back the curtain silently and was shocked to see Cannon all ready up.

His shirt was off and he was stretching, showing off an awesome body I'd never seen.

He pulled on his shirt and turned before I could pull back the curtain.

"Good Morning Beautiful, you watchin' me?"

"_No_."

"Oh, _Defensive, _I like it."

I hopped down and went to the computer. "Get to work. What are the plans for today."

"Well, Dollface, if we _must _change to subject from you lusting after me."

"I was _not-_"

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked and hovered over my shoulder and pointed to the corner of my ten acre stretch map.

"We're going to hit the rock formations. We'll boulder to the top of the mountain. Glory thinks if we get to the top, Maxell might be able to pick up a huge, wide spread map of a couple hundred acres."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Thought so."

Cannon blew on my neck lightly before sauntering off to the bathroom.

I fumed and didn't turn around till I heard him shut the door behind him.

"I'm going to drop kick that punk off the mountain." I muttered, standing up.

"Just so long as I get to sock him first." Glory was up too.

I laughed.

"We picked him because he's an amazing agent. He will be a great asset through

challenges. He's just a little, um, girl crazy."

"Normally I can deal with him." I shut Maxell and condensed it to the size and shape of a credit card. "But without Ivy and girls like her to take his edge off, he's gonna be a little unbearable."

Glory picked up his black gadget belt and stuck his gun, JohnKnife, condensed laptop, and Ipod on it. Each dangled in an easy to reach position.

I did the same, stringing all my gadgets neatly on the belt.

"Get _up_ Delta." Glory launched himself into the air and landed with a satisfying _whump._

"Ouch!" Delta's legs flew out, padded by the cover, and caught Glory in the chest. Glory flew up and Delta leapt over and they tackled each other between the beds.

"Is this was guys do when they're bored?" I snickered and watched Delta flip Glory on the bed and jump on him.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Cannon asked, coming out of the bathroom. He flipped cleanly and landed on the wrestling Delta and Glory.

"Amateurs." I flipped out my knife and threw it to the canopy that was over the beds.

It wafted down and covered the wrestling guys.

"Hey! That's _cheating_!" Glory yelled from under the blanket with all the guys laughing.

"Girls rule!" I called back in a sing song grin.

"Let's get her!" Like a gang of eight-year-olds, they all tumbled out of the canopy and started after me.

I threw open the door and leapt out. I grabbed the pillar for the porch roof, twisted up and easily landed on the roof.

The guys, in their pajamas, (Cannon in his uniform pants only.) dashed out and looked to see where I went.

I flipped down and ran into the cabin. I grinned at them from the door. "Cold out there boys?" They all turned, in surprise, to see me, and I shut the door and locked it.

I heard them yelling, and laughing really hard. I died laughing, falling into the chair as they slammed on the door.

I opened the door and leaned against the door jam. "That would be girls 2, boys _zero_."

"What the heck are you guys doin' over there!" Midnight Sky was leaning against their porch railing with Quickie.

"Morning wake-up call." Delta called back, and we all tramped inside.

Of course, as soon as we shut the door behind us, we began laughing. Howling actually.

"Girls win. I get bathroom first." I waltzed in with a laugh.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, then came out and sat down on my bed. I yanked out my brush and quickly and swiped it through my hair.

"I can't believe Midnight Sky saw that." Cannon threw a bouncy ball against the wall.

"Are you kidding? I think that guy was jealous." Glory was wearing his uniform all ready. "What do you think they're doing over there? _Strategizing_. Bo-o-o-o-ring!"

I laughed. "Our strategy is simple. Run fast. Shoot steady. Win."

"Win. Got it." Cannon pretended to meditate on it.

I picked a piece of lint off my blue uniform. "You guys, it's gonna be a long hike today. So, lets make sure we hook it up."

"Hook it up? Silver's from da hood!" Delta flashed a gang sign and hooted.

"All right, all right. Let's go." Glory grabbed his belt and we bounded out of the cabin chattering.

"Hey, Silver right?" An air board slid next to us. The girl with bright red hair smiled at me. _I wonder how she was able to dye it so awesome!_

"Yeah. Dusk?" I met fists with her.

Glory, Cannon, and Delta stopped.

"Yeah. I'm from Ca_li_fornia." She grinned.

"Oh, this is Delta, Glory, and Cannon." I introduced quickly.

Her electric green eyes flashed. "Hi."

Her soft cherry red hair was combed back in short wings, framing her cheeks.

"Love the uniforms, ours look like baby food." Her pants were pale green and her tank top was light pink with the green collar.

"I'll definitely see you around." She grinned at me, a little smile went strait to Cannon and she zoomed off .

Cannon smirked as we headed toward the mess hall. He clicked his tongue. "I still got it."

I glanced back in time to see Delta's brow crease.

)$%&$$#%)&%#!$%&&$#!$%&())(&%$#!$$&($%$#%!#%&(($!

Lightning shoveled half a waffle in his mouth and glowered at Cannon. Cannon simply smirked. _I'll have to ask him what is going- _I wasn't able to finish the thought when I figured it out.

Lightning glanced at me, then back at his plate. Cannon grinned and emptied his tray.

"Come on you guys, we're off." Glory stood and we all stepped out.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Lightning called.

We walked out into the sun and walked to where transportation was parked. "Let's take the rock skimmer, it'll get us to the base of the rocks the fastest." Cannon decided.

"Hey Silver." Dusk hopped out of the coptor and smiled at me.

"Hey Dusk, what's crackin?" In the table of random tools, I grabbed a few coils

of rope and a rock laser.

"Just adding a few twists to this old junk bucket to get us over the snow ranges. Our team is hitting the mountain first, you guys goin' bouldering?"

"Yeah." Cannon hopped easily from his perch on the rock skimmer and looked over at Dusk.

He flexed a little while grabbing the wrench and moving part way underneath the rock skimmer.

"There's a dud bomb on the other helicopter. I just deactivated it." Glory called.

"How do they know who did all the deactivating and stuff?" Delta stacked some spare tires.

"Cameras, DNA, fingerprints. They planned camp out pretty good." I swung around a pole swiftly. I picked up momentum and brought my feet out of the air, swinging with just my arms attached.

"Come on ego head." Delta called, a little too loudly.

Dusk laughed.


	8. Rock Formations

We hopped into the two rock skimmers. Delta and Glory hopped into one, Glory driving.

"I'm driving." I called.

"Why you?" Cannon yelled.

"I jacked the key!" I jangled the ring noisily and sat down in the drivers seat.

"See you kid." Cannon winked at Dusk and slid into the passenger seat.

I put on my headphones and adjusted the microphone. "Can ya hear me?" I asked Cannon.

"Baby doll, You know I can always-"

"I'll take that as an affirmative. Glory, Delta?"

"Check, over and out."

"Awesome," I twirled the handgun I'd been handed for today. The first drill day was that every bogey in the 2000 acres were terrorists. We were to shoot to kill. Some had bombs strapped to them. The guns were loaded with blanks and paint.

I threw the skimmer into gear and rushed over the dry desert landscape.

"You know, this is cool." Cannon said. "We got a leafy forest thing for camp, with a swimming hole and all that feel-good stuff, then we got a desert for skimming and dirt biking, snowy mountains for climbing. If they whip out an ocean I'll swear abstinence for the rest of my life."

"We're in California. I wouldn't shoot my mouth off, Beaches are everywhere." I jerked a sharp right to follow Glory, who was obviously testing the tightness of turns on these rock skimmers.

"Good point. I'll stop, hm..."

"Harassing me?"

"You're the one that said not to shoot my mouth off sugar."

"ETA Delta?" I ignored the comment.

"Considering you're the biggest mischief maker at the compound..." Cannon began.

"Second, you're the first Cannon. The only first title I let you get away with."

He smirked. "Considering you're the second biggest mischief maker at the compound, you sure go by the book."

"I don't ever go by the book."

"Prove it."

I floored the engine and zoomed ahead of Glory in a force that threw Cannon against his seat.

"Ye_haw_!" He yelled as I pushed a turn and did a quick 360 and continued to the rock formation.

"Hey! What was that? That was awesome!" Glory came over the radio.

"Sliver's trying to kill me and make it look like an accident."

"I've never even tried to make it look like an accident." I replied simply.

"Beautiful, you're killing me!" Cannon put a hand to his heart.

"That's the plan." I hung a quick turn around a boulder.

Glory pulled up next to me. "Pull over here!"

We both parked and hid the skimmers.

I vaporized Maxell and mapped the area.

"I'm thinking, if I get a map everywhere we go. I can get a complete map. I'm not sure if it'll be interactive, but at least we'll have a navigational idea." I checked activity in the area.

"No one in site. Probably up the rocks a while. We got to proceed with..." I pointed on the map at something.

Five men, donned in black, armed with bazookas were hiding behind rocks, facing the other way. They didn't see us, but they were watching something else.

"What are they looking at?" Glory hissed.

We all took out our guns and headed behind the cover of rocks. I clipped Maxell to my wrist, the holographic map stuck out of my wrist in perfect view.

"Hm. That's interesting." I grinned.

"What?" Cannon leaned over, and his grin was bigger. "Midnight Sky, Ten o'clock."

"All right, we snipe the terrorists and then let Midnight Sky into the fact we saved they're behinds. You get painted, you're out for the rest of the day." Glory loaded his gun.

"How about we let them blow up Midnight's team with a satisfying explosion of red paint. _Then _snipe them, then laugh while Midnight Sky's team heads to camp?" Cannon grinned.

"We can't." Delta sighed. "I hate to be the voice of reason, but we can't be on their bad side."

"He was born, too late." Cannon loaded his gun.

"We snipe them and get credit. It's a bigger defeat if we save them. It's Biblical." Glory sighed.

"I like Cannon's idea. But yours is more reasonable." I let the bullets into the chamber of my gun and we made our way up the mountain.

I never would have seen these guys, if it weren't for Maxell showing us their hiding spots. They were wearing anti-heat suits, which keep all your body heat inside

your suit. I had only gotten them by movement and the gun metal.

I saw Midnight Sky leaning against the jeep checking his Uzi paint gun. It had good sniper sights and would be useful later on.

"Now." Glory whispered. "We get into view, spread out. Fire six shots each. When they don't move, Midnight and his gang will be firing shots. Make sure you yank out the bullhorn Silver. We search the bodies."

I nodded.

I climbed easily up the boulders, rolling under, sliding over.

I found a perch that had my sights on four of the five perps. I felt my fingers getting antsy. I had to wait for Cannon's signal.

"_Nebraska! Get down! Get down! We got you covered!"_ Cannon yelled through the megaphone part of his gun.

I watched his team look confused, grab their guns, but a terribly aimed bazooka paint bomb only a few feet away from their trucks changed their mind.

I fired three. "Pop, Pop, Pop." I whispered. I got all three in the heads with clean shots.

The other two were shot by Glory and Cannon. Delta shot re-enforcement shots through the hearts.

The five took their black masks off to reveal green bandanas which signal being dead.

I held the gun to my mouth, which has a built in megaphone to alert anyone. "Compound Nebraska. You guys were nearly killed by the five bazooka men." I took it down. "Not that they were too much trouble."

I leapt from my perch to a death-defying thrill jump and landed with a roll on the rock a safe distance from them.

I knew that the other team couldn't see us from where they were. Delta had jumped on the high rock and was yelling down what had happened while they climbed up. _Can't wait to see their faces._

I checked Maxell. "Trip wire by the chest. And a touch sensitive bomb under that dude." I pointed. Quickly I closed it; no one had to see our secret weapon.

Glory wiped his hair back. "You know it would take three hours to figure that out the old fashioned way."

"I got the bomb." Cannon tramped down to the body. He was stretched out on a rock.

I reached for one of the guys who lay with his eyes watching me.

"What was that you had, a metal detector?" He asked with a grin.

"So much for dead men tell no tales.." I answered blandly. I relieved him of his bazooka and a ball of fuse.

Cannon got a bazooka, Glory got a map full of coordinates for the 2000 acres. _That'll help._

Midnight Sky's team tramped over the ridge and their eyes bulged at the sight of the bazookas.

They went for cover behind rocks. Well, three did. Midnight Sky stood where he was. He let some hair tumble over his forehead.

"Come on team." I scrambled up the mountain, not saying a word to the other team.

The boys took cue, clipped their equipment on their belts and climbed up the rocky terrain.

"Why did you save us?" Quickie popped out from behind the rocks.

I didn't turn. "Don't follow us again Nebraska."

We picked our way up. I used rappelling lines all ready laying on the ground to blaze the trail and set hooks for the boys.

I heard them turning and climbing back down to their mobile.

"Beautiful job." Glory whispered. "How did you know they were following us?"

"I checked out their transport on the scope. They had a buzz. They were buzzing metal. They must have picked up the bazooka metal instead of the rock skimmer and took a wrong turn."

He nodded. "Should have known they'd follow."

"Midnight Sky is still there." Delta murmured.

I used the mirror on my watch to see Midnight Sky standing in the same spot he had been, watching us with an avid, appraising interest.

"Ignore him. We have a task." I took out the little map Glory had gotten. "What are these coordinates?"

"When we get up the mountain." Glory whispered, "we'll map out the entire playing field. We can check these out. My bet is they're where other bazooka and terrorist groups are."

"Or, clues to the key? According to Agent One, that group should have sniped every team that got near that mountain. They were not expecting a Maxell, and they certainly weren't expecting those upgrades. If I was you, I'd keep it under wraps as long as possible. If they knew what we had, a few harder challenges might be thrown our way." Cannon suggested.

I looked at the coordinates. "I'm with Cannon. It's clues to the key. And roughly, one of these coordinates is on top of this mountain."

"Anyway. Can anyone sing something? I'm bored." Glory did a neat flip and landed on the side of the mountain, balancing on a dime sized ledge.

"Ok. _Girls just wanna have fu-u-un_." I belted out. Then grinned and launched a rock at him.

He jumped lightly, landing barely on the rock while it was in air, then over it into the next ledge.

"Hey! That was cool. Do me." Delta cried.

"Yeah Silver, _do me, do me_." Cannon cooed, coming up behind me.

"Get a life Cannon."

I threw the rock, Delta jumped, letting one foot hit the rock like a spring while it was in motion, and completed the jump, landing on a ledge.

"Come on, quit fooling around." Cannon grabbed vines growing up the sides of the rock and began using them like a rope ladder to pass us up.


	9. Formulating

I stood on the top of the mountain, surveying the view. I checked the coordinates. "According to this little paper we found, there is something, under that rock."

"It could be a lead bomb." Cannon warned.

Glory looked to me.

"Well, Maxell is picking up recent activity up here. But no metal, and even if it's lead, which Maxell can't pick up, it's worth a shot.

Glory took his johnknife out and we all stood back. He cut the rock through the middle and pulled out a lead box.

"No friggin way? We won on the first day?" Cannon walked up.

Glory opened the lid, slitting the lock with his knife.

A piece of cloth was in it, wrapped around something.

He undid the dirty white cloth and showed a small, rusty diary-like key.

"What the heck?"

I took the key.

"Throw that piece of trash away. Come on, let's do something interesting." Delta flipped onto another ledge and took in the spectacular birds eye view.

Cannon took it from me and took out a little spray bottle.

"What is that?"

"My hair spray."

"What?" I grinned.

"Hairspray, my own special recipe." He drew out a gentle mist over the key. It ate

away at the rust and the key was shiny and silver.

Glory looked at it under a microscope.

"200 points." He murmured.

"Really?" I took the key. "Awesome!"

"It's not the gold key, just some points."

"Points are good." Delta called from where he stood.

"All right, surprisingly, I got the whole place in one map scan." I shrunk the map

on Maxell so the 3D image had all 2000 acres in a neat 8 1/2 by 11 map. Because it was shrunk down so small, people turned into little flashing lights. Red blips moved around it.

I pointed to where we were. There was a neat purple blip for each of us. "We're purple. We can always tell where all of us are, we can always find our way back."

"This is us." Glory studied the map.

"I can set anyone in a color so we can specifically tell where we are."

"I want Nebraska. Always." Cannon demanded.

I toyed with the buttons. I had a hair from Quickie, and put it in to get the DNA formula and tell which dots were his team's. Four yellow dots appeared.

We all gasped.

Somehow they hadn't been red before! The four were only a few rocks away down the mountain, out of site.

Wordlessly we all rolled to safety behind rocks.

"How did they escape Silver, talk to me." Glory asked, low and sharp.

"I don't know. They don't even know they're being buzzed!" I hissed. "They're behind the rock crevices, They can't see us yet."

"Let's paint em." Cannon murmured.

"We are allowed too." Delta shrugged a shoulder.

"I know, but if they're mad-mad at us, they can paint us back no prob tomorrow."

"Let's just hide, let them come up here, then sneak back the rock crevice." I decided. "They won't know where we went."

"Fine." Delta agreed.

"Good idea." Glory put his gun on his holster.

"Good on one condition."

"What?" I pushed back a lock of hair.

"We leave a note of their windshield saying we missed them on top of the mountain."

I grinned. "How about, 'thanks for not following us.'?"

"Good. Let's get out of here."

(%#&$#%&((#%&((&%$##$%&())(&%$#$%&&%$%&%

I scribbled the note with the Johnknife on a rock and set it on the hood of their

rock skimmer, then we scrambled to ours.

"Think they realized we saw them?" Cannon pulled into the drivers seat and I sat next to him.

"I don't understand how they were able to escape Maxell. Do think it was an

accident, or he truly realizes the upgrade I have?"

"What can hoodwink Maxell?"

"Theoretically, nothing. It picks up heat, motion, DNA, life form, and the metal from their guns. It's so sensitive it can pick up a silver tooth."

Cannon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "So, heat suits can get the first?"

"Yes."

"DNA wasn't a problem for them till you put Quickie's hair it in. Life form?"

"Mmm." I paused. "If they're heat suits emitted an icy cool breeze like, Maxell could ignore if it wasn't specially looking for it. Remember, this is my first time trying out Maxell in this kind of situation."

"Metal?"

"That, I don't know what they did."

Cannon paused grimly. "They don't have any metal on them."

"Huh?"

"Lightning! I'd forgotten."

"About what?"

"Lightning's invention is biodegradable guns and ammunition. They're probably all using that."

I sighed. "Duh."

"Anything else would be too small for Maxell to pick up without trying to look for it right? A tooth filling would be thought of like iron in the rocks right?"

"So, they didn't escape Maxell on purpose besides the heat suits. And they probably thought we only had a heat radar right?"

Cannon nodded. "Most likely. As long as we have DNA tabs on them, it shouldn't be a problem any more."

He swung a 360, made a twirl, and zoomed up next to Glory and Delta.

Quickly we explained what we had figured out.

Glory nodded in agreement. "They don't even know about Maxell."

)(&%$%&()&%$##$%&()(&%$##$%&())(&%$##$%&()

Midnight sat on top of the mountain. He was mad.

First of all, those bazooka men, after they knocked them with truth serem in the

apple, had told them there was a 200 point key up here that would help them get the real

key. But those stupid Washington's had all ready relieved the rock of its prize.

Second, how the heck had the team realized they were around?

He leaned back and tried to think of their team.

Glory. Ah. The pretty boy with a Crest Whites grin and superman powers. He

would be tough, but he'd never break a rule.

Delta. A computer whiz with brawn. No problem. Find a girl he likes and he'll be

out of the game mentally. Tulip, that one blonde. When Midnight had finished with her,

he'd make sure Delta had her enough so his mind would never be concentrated.

Cannon. Midnight had to smirk. It was almost like looking at a picture of him

when he was 16! Cannon did have one thing he didn't. Cannon was pure ladies man,

while he had to work up a reputation first. Cannon would have to be taken out simply by

brute force or giving him too much overconfidence.

Silver...He chewed his bottom lip meditatively. She didn't have a weakness thus

far. Obviously she wasn't chummy enough with any of her team to be their girlfriend,

and he didn't think she had one back home. She was one of those free spirit, perfect girls.

Cannon was probably pursuing her. Lightning said something about that. But. Ah. If he

got to her first, it would knock Cannon out, and her if he pumped her for information. She

would probably be cake. She wouldn't know what hit her when he came around.

"Midnight!" Quickie bounded down the rocks.

"What? It's your fault we lost them anyway! How did they know we were

following?"

"I thought they had a life form heat scan. How else could they have seen the

bazooka guys? Obviously they have a good one, saw right through our heat suits and

knew we were following the whole time. They played their cards right."

Comet pushed back his lazily blonde hair. "I agree. That group isn't to be messed

with. We have to disqualify them or stay out of their way."

"Or cheat." Lightning smirked.

Midnight laughed. It was supposed to be some goody-goody ten-stars from

Nebraska that came to Spy Wars. He'd messed up their computers though. Only

Midnight and Quickie were getting a 10 in a certain class. Ninja. He made sure to talk to

Agent Green too. She gave the others people who would have made it, 9.5 stars. Agent

Green was a sucker when it came to Midnight Sky. She was only 21 and he's 18.

Midnight and Quickie chose Lightning and Comet. Personally he didn't want to

take Quickie. He could be a good boy when he wanted too. But there was no kicking out

one of the best SITs in the compound. He was a good asset, and he would be easily to ply

when they needed to take...desperate measures.

His mind bounced back to Silver.

"Well," He thought, "This will be a fun agent to mess with."


	10. no WAY

I sat at the desk checking out the terrain. It had taken us all day to climb up and down the mountain. On the way back to camp we had to save Compound Georgia. So now they were indebted to us.

Since we weren't ON the 2000-acre playing field, I didn't have an interactive map. Meaning I could see the mountains or rocks that sort of thing. But I couldn't pick up anyone moving on it, or metal or anything.

Cannon sat on the laptop next to me.

"Do you realize how much it would help if we all had a Maxell? We could split up!"

"It's illegal!"

"Well, Gosh darn it! Can't do that then!" Cannon said in a hill-billy sarcasm.

"Anyway, if we ever split up it will be me and you and Glory and Delta. So don't worry about."

I moved to the map of camp. Since camp is only on a few acres, then I can see actual people moving around the map.

"Couple compounds at the swimming hole, two in the mess hall, a lot of their cabins. We can't see what they're saying, but we can kind of see what they're doing. Hawaii is sleeping."

"Someone told me that they went to the mountain range and slipped down the side. They had to climb all the way back to the trail and totally pooped out. They got docked 1000 points because they had to get an agent to bring around a chopper to bring them to camp." Delta explained. He was tying the canopy back to the ceiling from where I'd chopped it down this morning.

"I think we need to pull a Georgia as much as possible." Glory was whittling a rock with his johnknife. "We need to go out of our way to save as many agents as possible. If more teams are indebted to us, then we have a better chance of rooting our information."

"Georgia was so easy to save. A sneak attack. Cake." I laughed.

"And with Maxell we can see when people are in trouble and the best way to save them. We have a birds eye view of everything!"

I laughed. "Talk about it!"

"Dinner's in a few. Ha. Hawaii is gonna be late and get docked again!" Cannon pulled on his uniform shirt and turned off his laptop.

"I'd go wake them up. But they can't know we know they're sleeping." I turned off Maxell and we walked out.

I triple locked the door and Glory put an ink bomb on the handle. There was no under-guarding Maxell. She was our lively hood!

"Hi Midnight Sky." Delta called where Midnight Sky was watching us from his porch.

Cannon, Delta, and Glory put the three padlock keys on their necklaces and hung them under their shirts.

We picked up our air boards and hopped on, moving toward the mess hall.

"Good bye." I called in a sing song voice.

"Bye dollface!" Cannon winked at him.

We all smirked and pushed off toward the cafeteria.

"Hey Silver!" Dusk was sitting on her porch with one of her teammates, sewing his shirt.

"Silver? I'm Dodger." He stood up and shook my hand.

"We call him the artful Dodger because he's good at pick-pocketing." Dusk sent him a teasing glance.

"Hey Dodge, _Dusk_." Cannon came up behind me.

"We're gonna eat, see you there."

"What happened to the shirt?" Delta asked.

I realized she was hemming a jagged rip.

"Caught on the mountain, we slipped. It's pretty icy up there. When you go up, might want to get some type of traction on your shoes."

"I wouldn't go at all." A boy walked out, holding an ice pack to his head. "There's nothing up there and it's a good chance of having to coptor out. We were lucky Freedom got knocked out near the base."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm Fresh, by the way. But we were climbing up the side of the mountain to avoid terrorists and suddenly Freedom got sniped from the top. It hit right next to his head. He was still 'alive' per say. Pop. He fell down. But he was out lead climber so we all fell with him. He was knocked out and we had to carry him back to the chopper we flew in to take him back to camp."

"Dodger and I went out to look around some more, get a better feel, but Freedom and Fresh had to bunk out here for the day. I wouldn't go back on that mountain unless we got a serious lead or something." Dusk agreed.

"Yeah. That happened to Hawaii. They were climbing out on the mountain and got snipped, slipped on the ice, fell into a ditch. 1000 points for a coptor back. They're in the negatives now." Glory nodded.

"Yeah." Dusk finished the shirt and handed it to Dodger.

"Well, we're gonna get going." I hopped back on my board. "Good luck tomorrow!"

"How did you guys do?"

Cannon shrugged. "Climbed the rock formation. Took out the bazooka group."

"Wow, they're worth 500 points you know."

"Really?" I stuck out my lower lip and nodded. "Cool beans."

"All right. See ya later."

Once out of ear shot I looked at the guys. "I guess we know where we're going tomorrow."

"Totally. They wouldn't guard that place so good if there wasn't such a good chance of something being up there." Cannon agreed.

"Probably not they key, but maybe a major point bonus, or keys or something of the like." Delta looked behind him where Dusk was telling a joke or something to her teammates.

"We're so there. We got to ditch the bozos Nebraska, after that it will be Cake."

"We can't do it till Saturday." Glory decided. I say we just spend time loitering, picking off terrorists. Then Nebraska will be bored with us and we'll be free to go up the mountain without risking them seeing Maxell."

We walked into the mess hall and took our spot on the bench.

Some kids were walking around chatting about the days adventures. We chatted among ourselves, joking, and listening.

"Hi Silver! Remember me! ComputerChip! But call me Chip please!"

I turned to see his goggle eyes. There was a bruise on his forehead that was accented with red paint.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh, we went to the mountain and I got sniped because I didn't duck behind the rock in time. I'm more of a computer kid myself. The team might have me develop something to help them back at camp, and let them go off to the mountain."

"The team can't separate more then two days in a row though." I reminded.

He shrugged. "So, what did you guys do today?"

"Went to the rock formations."

"Ok! We'll go there tomorrow then!" He decided, and dashed off to tell his team.

"It's a wonder was picked." Cannon laughed.

"Pity vote." Delta shrugged.

"Hi. I'm Tulip." The Barbie smiled sweetly down on our table.

"Hi." For some unknown reason, Cannon was more interested in me and spunky Dusk over the kind of girl he would have dated at the compound, one with a skirt. Cannon barely looked up.

"You're Cannon right? I asked Midnight Sky who you were. We're both 17!"

"I'm 16." He was still toying with the gun he had in his hands.

"Oh. Well, you _look _17."

"Yep." Cannon looked up. "Do you need something?"

She paused. "Nope." Then sauntered off.

"Guess what the rumors are?" Delta came back from where he was chatting at Mustang's table.

"Hm? Campfire songs?" Cannon laughed, now avidly interested in things other

then his gun.

"Worse. Think more summer camp."

"Boys verses girls pranks?" I grinned.

"We would have totally kicked your butt, but no."

"Mm. Canoeing trip?"

"No, worse."

Cannon's face clouded. "Not the event you have on Friday's of a week camp is it?"

Delta nodded grimly. "We have to come up with an act for a talent show in two days, by Friday."

We all groaned in unison and turned to each other.

"It's not like we could do ninja or something. I mean, come _on_. Practically everyone here is ten-star, none of that is impressive here." Glory muttered.

"We could do a dance routine." I joked.

Delta shrugged. "I actually thought about it."

"Over my dead body!" Cannon protested. "Not on your LIFE! Not for that friggin' _trophy_."

"How about for 1500 points?" Delta asked.

"No WAY!"

"1500?" Glory's eyebrows shot up. "That bazooka group that should have killed two of us and had bombs and trip wires and everything is only worth 500."

"No WAY!" Cannon continued.

"The only thing I can think of right now is that on my paper of Agent One is that he was in the thespians club on his compound and one thing he was the best out was dancing."

"No WAY!"

"We could do hip-hop. Everyone knows I tear the place apart for hip-hop." I shrugged.

"No WAY!"

"And we could do an easy background step, I mean, the grapevine, just something for us to do." Delta shrugged a shoulder.

"No WAY!"

"Yeah, and we could make it a song mix, I could do my hip-hop, Delta and you could do a break dance routine. Make it in sync so it looks tight."

"No WAY."

"Then you and Cannon could do that jazz routine you had to learn in basic ninja. Since it was only used to year you guys were in ninja, we don't know it, but it's cool. I liked watching it. It's original and upbeat and-"

"NO WAY." Cannon and I both said at the same time.

Delta and Glory grinned.

"Then what will you do Cannon? I've never seen you dance. At the dances you're behind the bleachers."

"Being behind the bleachers with Fawn is more fun then getting sweaty to show off."

"What do you call Spy Wars?" I laughed.

"How about you do a tango with Silver, a thirty second one. Quick, upbeat, then go strait back into the grapevine."

"W-W-wait." I took out my notepad."So we start with you three doing some type of dance move behind me. I tear it up with Hip-Hop, I back up and do something in-sync with Cannon while you two do a quick break dance fest. Then you back up and me and Cannon do a quick fast beat partner dance. I suggest swing actually. Then he could throw me in the air and I could do a flip or something. Then we all do a quick step. Zam. We're done. Corky talent show over?"

"No WAY!" Cannon replied simply.

)(&%

"I want you to know that I hate you." Cannon murmured as we took center stage.

"No WAY!" I shot back sarcastically, then grinned.


	11. Catching Up

The beats of the song began and the four of us flipped backwards, then froze, then did a quick dance move.

My song started. We had made a CD mix so we got parts of songs to each piece.

I hit the ground and did my dance. I really only saw the whirl of spot lights and a sea of faces. I heard clapping, Wows, and laughter mixed with the pulsing beat of my music, so it wasn't too stupid then.

At the end of my song I flipped backwards over Delta and Glory as they both somersaulted forward and twisted themselves together on their heads and jerked back in their break dance move.

"The only good thing out of this whole stupid show is that I get to grab ya." He muttered.

I stepped on his toe on the next turn.

Delta and Glory finished and Cannon twirled me.

Whether either of us admitted it or not, Cannon was a good dancer.

He twirled me again, leaned me back, grabbed me on the waist and threw me up. I flipped cleanly and landed in his arms. He caught me, twirled me again, grabbed me by both arms and swung my body. He switched hands twice, letting me spin while he spun me.

We both moved into line and did the last dance movie before turning around, and looking over our shoulder on the last beat.

Everyone applauded.

I couldn't tell if it was going to win. The applause all seemed the same too me. I was still dizzy from all that spinning!

"I hate this place." Cannon muttered as we walked off the stage and a group of comedians took it.

"Quit sulking, that was the first time you two nailed the flip with _chemistry_." Delta teased.

"Guess we did, eh Beautiful?"

"Sit on it." I was still sweating from the Hip-hop routine.

We went to our seats and sat down.

We were doing the show at the mess hall, we all sat on our benches. Midnight Sky smirked at me from across the table.

"Didn't know you could move like that Baby doll." He said to me.

"What's your act, wise cracks."

"You gonna tango with Lightning there, kid?" Cannon asked Midnight.

#&&%$#&(%#&(()(&%$##$%&((&%$#!#$%&(&%&

They didn't tango.

They told the history of SITs in a fast beat rap.

"Cuz Agents are da teacher

And life is the test

Ya gotta keep up

With a bullet proof vest

Crime ain't got no Time

When you workin' with the rhyme.

Can you tell me who da top?

S.I.T's! Who da one?"

It was an awesome rap. I even had to clap. It was impressive with Quickie did a segment about the Assassin terrorist in a quick motion where I could barely understand at the high speed he went at.

"We can't beat that. It was a suck-up with a cool edge!" Glory whispered.

The four took their seats and Lightning and Cannon were having a staring contest, both shooting daggers at each other. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

Others went up. Singing, no other dance routines. Comedians, skits, impersonations, improv.

Surprisingly, I actually had a good time watching it all.

Last was California. That being Dusk's team. She did a fantastic job singing "Hit The Road Jack." With the boys doing the background. It was simple, but really cute.

"While we decide, have fun! The stage is open for some good fun!"

The tables were pushed to the side a guy jumped on stage and grabbed the mike. He pushed a CD into the player and began singing to the song.

"I like that ol' time rock, n Roll."

'Don't try and take me to a disco

You won' even get out on the floor

In ten minutes I'll be out through the door

Give me that ol' time rock n roll."

Happily I clapped along with everyone else.

Some kids started showing off and doing some dancing. Some danced with each other. I saw some people watching Spunk, the punk edge Mexican girl, doing some dances with another guy.

I looked up at the empty score board in anticipation. From the last few days, we'd pulled a lead of 4000. Nebraska is 3500. And they're in second. A 500 point lead is huge. And we were expecting another 1000 because after several attempts, none with success, Agent One offered 1000 for whoever could snipe out the terrorists hiding on Doom Mountain, as it's been nicknamed.

Dusk got the mike under popular demand from her cabin She looked shy, but her cheeks burned with pleasure.

Her eyes scouted me in the crowd and we grinned at each other. Dusk can sing, as I saw from here show. I can't sing well, but I can put on a show. Which of course I value more. I may not be on key, but no one is bored when I hop on stage.

I smiled. Dusk took in a breath and pushed some bright red hair from her cheek

The CD was popped in

"What I like about you?

You hold me tight

Tell me I'm the only one

Wanna come over tonight?

Yeah.

Keep on whispering in my ear!

Tell me All the Things that I want to hear

'cuz it's true!

That's what I like about you!"

Of course, it's a popular song. So soon everyone was singing the chorus and

bumping hips in a grin.

I formed in with the circle and people took turns dancing inside it.

"Hi." Midnight Sky was next to me.

"There are four other girls you could dance with." I replied coldly.

"One is singing and the others aren't nearly as appealing as you."

"Don't you mean under guarded?" Cannon asked. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me through the crowd before Midnight Sky could reply.

"What kind of name is Midnight Sky anyway?"

Suddenly the scoreboard came to life.

Nebraska

1st

Delaware

2nd

Washington

3rd

I looked at the guys.

"They won." I whispered. _With the second prize of 1000, third is 500._

I calculated the score in my mind. "Nebraska 5000, us 4500. And Delaware is tied with us now."

"Not good. We better get the snipe team on Doom Mountain tomorrow." I muttered.

"We will." Glory sighed.

"We better

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I woke groggily. The party had ran late last night. We'd left early to be ready for the ascent, but several were loud as they walked back last night.

I changed quickly and brushed my hair out into a pony tail. I looked out the curtain slowly to see Cannon on his bed brushing his hair back and Glory's bed was empty. He was probably in the bathroom.

"Hey Beautiful." He said, not looking behind him.

I didn't reply.

He pushed the coal black hair behind his ears and turned around.

"Mornin'." I said distantly. I picked up Maxell and started to play PacMan.

"Nervous?"

"Duh. Our pride hangs on this!"

"I know, but chill, it's the first Saturday of a month long journey." He tried to sound inspiring.

"If you were going for poetic it was more like pathetic." I shot back.

"Are you sad because I didn't-"

"Keep any perverted notions to yourself Cannon, sir."

"Yeah you wanna-be-pimp." Delta laughed, eyes still shut from bed.

"You're just jealous because-"

"NO fighting when our lives are going to depend on each other on that mountain. There are safety agents there, but this isn't a drill." Glory came out of the bathroom and threw Delta's uniform shirt at him. "Get dressed. We pack down breakfast and are out of that place before Midnight Sky vaporizes his breakfast!"

I scratched my ear and shrugged. "I'm not hungry. Let's go in for roll, pack and extra big lunch and go strait to the chopper."


	12. Deadweight

I held my gun nervously.

Cannon's lips were slashed in a thin line of concentration.

I'm not afraid of heights, you can't be as an agent, but the ice and the snow and the cold wind was getting to me.

Oh, that and the fact I was standing on a wall a foot wide with Cannon right beside me.

I inched to the side and slowly put my hand onto the rope on my side. I took the looped end and dropped it on the rock. It tightened and I breathed a long sigh of relief.

"I'm still here." Cannon reminded tensly.

I walked to him and slowly took out the other loop. I dropped it over his head and Cannon secured it around his waist.

We both let out long breaths and began ascending to the wider ledge above us.

Glory and Delta were all ready there.

"I'm so sorry." Glory grabbed my arm and hefted me up.

We took in gulps of air.

Delta is a great climber and easily pulled himself up and secured the rope. Glory went up next, but as he helped me up, he was distracted by a falcon and dropped me onto the ledge.

I hit Cannon and we both hurtled into a snowy bank where we had to free climb all the way back to where we had fallen.

"Let me check Maxell." I let the holographic map pop up.

"That's the last time we'll ever go the hard way on somewhere all ready impossible to avoid Midnight Sky."

"There are seven guys two ledges above us, hidden underneath a snow cave. They've got sniper rifles with great scopes. They could pick us off this ledge without a problem if they looked over the bank."

"So I guess coming the hard was a good idea?" Glory tried to redeem himself with a weak grin.

"We'll decide that whether we have to wear these or not." I patted my pouch where the green bandana was.

"How do we get them off then?" Cannon asked slowly.

"Cake. We climb along this ridge, come up here. Silver shoots him, she's the only one who can fit there. And the rest of us pick off the others." Delta hefted the Uzi we'd relieved of an agent yesterday.

"Fine. I'll need a boost up this ridge. Or, if I take the JohnKnife, I can melt a foothold."

"Take it." Glory handed it to me and we all started up the ridge.

I found my cue and melted a hold. I hefted up and rolled silently above the cave that the seven where holed up in.

Across from the cave entrance was a snow bank that the guys dug into and aimed their guns out of, making them practically invisible.

I plunged the Johnknife into the cave roof, melting a hole and looked down it through my gun scope.

Snap

I hit one cleanly in the head.

He reached up, unsure what hit him. Seeing the paint he silently put on the bandana and fell down. It was against rules to yell maday after death.

"Hey French, what's wrong?"

Snap

The girl next to him sat on the rock with a glare of surprise.

"We're under attack, get out of the cave." The other five ran out into the greeting of clean paint shots.

I stood in triumph.

Pop

Before being shot, one manages to fire right at me.

The force of a paint bomb hitting my legs knocked me backwards. I skidded on the ice until I hit a rock and leaned back in pain.

Unwillingly, I strapped the green bandana to it.

"Don't gloat till they float Silver! That was so stupid!" Cannon barked.

"Leave her out of it Can. Without you would be dangling off the side of the mountain still. Only she could inch to the safety rock and strap you on." Glory yelled.

"God! That's a 100 dock for a injured SIT." Delta took Cannon's side.

"Well, thanks to her inventions we got 1000 more for knocking these dudes off." Glory shot back.

They picked up rappelling gear and the 1000 point key around one of the agents neck.

The agent took a syringe and inserted it in the kneecaps of both my legs. They both dropped, numb and useless to the thigh.

"We're never going to do this." Cannon sighed. "We have to carry her down the mountain now since she's hurt. Or radio a chopper, which is stupid."

"Lucky you're a girl." Delta looked at me.

"We can finish the ascent tomorrow. We did what we came to do. We'll take turns and carry her down."

I looked away, my eyes and nose burned with shame.

_I'm supposed to be the hero. I should have stayed down till they were all wearing green. It was a stupid, prideful mistake._

"I got a bazooka harness in my bag. We'll carry her down like a backpack, how much she weigh?"

"105. I checked her records." Cannon wiped sweat away and looked at the top of the mountain, which looked so close.

_We were supposed to be the first up there._

"Let's just go up." Glory said suddenly.

"If we have a body we should never-" Delta began.

"Forget rules. We have to be the first. It's fifteen minutes away, all a walk, not even a rappel. From there we can go down the east side of the mountain rappelling." Cannon interjected.

"We have a stiff remember?"

If I had been less ashamed to talk I would have chewed Delta out and thrown him off the mountain.

"No." Cannon grinned. "We can go up to the top, look around, then rappel. We can send her down like a backpack. She won't be in any danger, and she could grab things if something goes wrong. We'll get docked if something goes wrong and she has to save herself, but it'll save us a good three hours and having to climb this thing again tomorrow."

They looked at me and I nodded. I didn't want to slow them down. I felt bad enough all ready.

I didn't say anything. How could I? It was my fault. A dead leg is like being dead. You can't run, you can't, climb, you can't even rappel with one leg!

Delta strapped me up with a x-harness and pulled me on his back like a backpack. I wheezed in discomfort, then sucked it all in.

I knew my deadweight wasn't a huge deal. We have to scale mountains with huge backpacks strapped to our backs at training. I tucked up my feet on the stirrups and held the top of the strap.

"Get Maxell." I told them.

They took it and checked the coordinates. There was no one else near the top, fortunately, but there was some nice, heavy duty rappel equipment on the top.

I felt myself fuming as they hurried up the mountain.


	13. Redemtion

A/N: First of all. I hope everyone likes Chess Game. It does get a plot, I promise lol. I logged onto my e-mail and saw 8 comments and it totally keeps me motivated to keep writing!

Unfortunately, my parents don't allow me to put my e-mail on web sites. So, if you have a question or anything that you want to ask me, just put it on a comment and it goes to strait to my e-mail anyway. If you want to leave your e-mail and it's a question I can't answer in an author's note, I will e-mail you back.

Also unforutnatley is the fact that my laptop, which doesn't accept floppies or CDs because it's ANCIENT won't get on the internet. gasp I know. I think it has a visu or something. SO without the laptop, which my story is typed on, I have to go to my home computrer, of which does not have to story. So please bare with the slow updates because I have to re-type every thing from my laptop in to this computer. boooring

Your comments make my day. And it seems a lot of people like the character of Cannon. Lol. He's one of my favorite characters to write with because I can use all my sarcastic comebacks in Silver's replies (I am brimming with them, trust me!)

Keep Reading and Commenting!

I looked at the view with a little smile. It was beautiful to see everything from the snow banked mountains, to the leafy camp, to the rain forest on the plains.

We took the flag I had made out of the spare clothes material. It was blue with a big silver star in the center. I took it out, unfurled it, and planted it firmly in the ground with a little thump.

"We made it." Glory grinned.

"WE made it." Delta shot me a disgusted look.

I chewed my bottom lip in shame. _It was a rookie mistake. I'm so stupid! I am a ten star SIT, why didn't I hold my position!_

"Leave her alone Delta. Without her we'd have been radioing for a chopper instead of going down to collect 1000 points for knocking down Mount Doom." Glory took out a mini camera and took a picture of the view.

"900. We lost 100 points for having a green bandana." Delta corrected.

"Do you want to come back with two green bandanas or do you want to shut our trap? Because throwing you down this mountain would be worth the 100 points!" Cannon threatened, picking up a chunk of ice.

"No fighting!" Glory yelled. "This didn't go down exactly as we planned, but we came to climb the mountain and knock out the bazooka team. We did both. We couldn't have done it without all of us."

Delta looked over at me. "Sorry Silver. It's just that we were so close."

"Let's go." Glory fastened the ropes on the X-strap around me and attached the hooks to the rocks. "We'll send you down here instead of the rappelling side. There are less footholds for you to hit on the way down, since you can't use them anyway."

"Funny" Cannon said, tightening the cords. "There are perfect indetion marks for tying." He pointed to the two worn sports at the niche of the rock.

"Probably trying to conuse people from going down the wrong side." I shrugged. "I mean, if an able climber tried, he'd have a hard time I can only do it because I have three guys lowering me."

"Two guys a pussy." I heard Cannon mutter to himself.

With an easy heave, Cannon began lowering me down. Inch by inch I descended down the mountain.

The X-straps cut uncomfortable into my shoulders and chest. I tried to loosen the with my fingers and felt the wetness of blood. The strais are designed to carry bazookas, it sliced into my flesh easilly.

I was careful not to complain, but I felt dizzy hanging at this dazzeling height

I looked at the rock wall and tried to steady myself. My leg hurt too, the impact of the paint bullet had stung my kneecap.

As I was lowered down I noticed something. A lead box was dangling off a tree root that protuded off the side of the mountaing.

_No one comes down this side! Everyone rappels on the other side becayse there are more footholds._

I grabbed the box and screamed "OH MY GOSH!"

The rope tensed, causing the straps to hite more deeply and I winced. "Did you hit something? We can't come any closer to the edge!"

"Throw down your JohnKnife! Quickley!"

It was tossed and I caught it easily despite the heavy winds.

I sliced off the lock, but the welding kept it from opening. I cut a whole in the side of the box and peeked inside.

Cool.

"What is it? Are you stuck? What's wrong?" Their voices mixed together.

"I just grinned at looked up.

"I've just redeemed myself!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Hurry and lower me and come down!"

They loswered me down and I pulled myself to a rock, careful not to use my dead foot.

I heard strapping of ropes and the easy flicks of them pushing off timlle there were three heavy thuds and the guys ran to me.

"What?"

"What'a happened?"

"Are you oke?"

All their mouths froze/

I held up the key daintily. "Gee, this sure looks like the lock on that case, doesn't it?"

"No way! That key is supposed to be in the most unattainable spot in this place!" Glory grabbed it in shock.

"It is! Who would ever go down the East-West peak? It's a hundred times harder down then the other face. The side with protruding rocks and easy ledges." Cannon's eyes were in rapture.

"We only picked this side because it was a vertical drop." Delta whispered. "No one would EVER try to climb down that."

I nodded. "Isn't that just like Agent Force? Right under our noses."

"It's the FIRST weekend? We're supposed to be looking for this the WHOLE month!" Cannon jumped around.

"You know what finding this means don't you?" Gory asked. "This means the whole game will change."

"What do you mean?" Delta shined the key on his sleeve.

"Well, they give us every day to do whatever we want and search for this key. Now that we've got it, I mean, things will be different."

"10,000 points." I murmured.

"It'll be different. Maybe even harder challenges, relay races, but we're totally on top of it." Cannon's face got that smug "what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it-Punk?" look on it again.

"As soon as we get back to camp, walk into our cabin, and cure that leg for the rest of the day, it's all good."

"How about, at Dinner when Agent One asks 'anything of interest?'. We all get up, silently, then march to the case and Silver unlocks the trophy. Then we all walk back to our table." Glory was so excited, it was in his eyes.

"Yeah! And Midnight Sky can eat his heart out." Cannon said smugly.


	14. rescue

"It's a plan" 

"Here." Glory reached over to heft me on his back, and paused. He looked at the red stripes at the tops of my shoulder and under my arm, and around my waist.

He glared at me. "You martyr!" He lifted up my shirt and inch to see the fine line across my stomach. "Why didn't you say anything!" He reached into his belt and pulled out a length of cotton swab, "Don't be stupid, kid! You, of all people, ought to know better the to just suffer in silence."

"What the hec?" Cannon took out his cotton bandage and scowled. "You know better then this."

Delta didn't say anything, he simply tossed me his cotton.

I took the cotton and Glory carried me behind a rock, then walked back where the guys were whispering.

Tears stung my eyes. First of all, the wounds hurt like you-know-where. Second, I was the first in our team to be shot.

I wrapped the first bandage tightly around my thin, muscled stomach. Years of workout have given me a tough physique, but the slash hurt. I tightened it, hoping to stop the bleeding.

I took off my shirt, thankful that Glory had the tact to bring me behind a rock without my asking. I wrapped the first bandage around my shoulder and under my armpit, sealing the blood.

I did it to my other arm as well. And my bandage I put around y chest, under my arms. I felt the gauzy padding thankfully, and pulled my shirt back on.

_At least, At least I've down the best thing here at camp, I found the key!_

I moved and scooted myself to the end of the rock, for Glory to strap me back in. I started to call out, then paused,

"She's been shot, she's too stupid to tell us she's cut! Why did bring her?" Delta's words were more cutting than the fine slice on my stomach.

"Chill out Delta. She's also found the key, brought _Maxell_, got us allies in all the cabins. And she's practically won us the 3rd place for the talent show" Glory breathed heavily through his nose. "You're fault picking man. I know you wanted the 'never-injured' award, but think real. You're displaying a six-star quality nit-picking!"

"If there is anyone that is dead weight thus far it's you." Cannon checked the ammo on his gun. "I'm gonna carry Silver down the mountain."

"Why would I want to carry the 105 needless pounds anyway?"

Cannon didn't say anything, he just handed his gear backpack to Delta.

"It's not like you care about her! It's her freakin' body anyway." Delta swirled around and skidding down the mountain.

Glory blew out a steamy breath. His warm breath contrasted with the stinging coldness of the mountain we'd just mastered.

"I can't deal with him. He's a jerk when he doesn't get his way."

"He's normally awesome." Glory chewed his tongue. "We does he hate you?"

"Because he's JEALOUS. I got Dusk wrapped around one finger, and the admiration of the agents around the other. Duh. He's not the top in ninja after I took the lead male spot and left him on the wayside."

"I see."

"It's not Silver he hates, it's me. He takes it out on Silver because she's too nice to do what deserves and strangle him."

Glory chuckled. "It's not like she's very nice to you."

"She'll come around. I'm the King remember?"

I scooted back around the rock and pushed back my hair. On one hand I loved Cannon for sticking up for me like that agianst Delta. But on the other, I allowed myself a small smile, Cannon was still the hormone driven guy.

"Don?" Glory called.

"Yeah. Come on over."

They came down and knlet next to me.

"I'm gonna carry you down. Forget the X-strap. It's a mile till we get to the jeeps back to camp." Cannon slipped one arm around my back and the other under the crook of my knees. He lifted me easily and began trotting down the mountain.


	15. why not?

When the agents shot me back on Mount Doom, to be sure I didn't' cheat and use my legs, they put a shot into each one. My legs were limp and I couldn't control them.

"When we get to camp I'll trade the points for the antidote. You'll be back to normal in five minutes." Glory assured me.

I felt my legs, but I couldn't feel my touch. "I was stupid to leave position."

"No you weren't. It was an accident, they all are."

"In a real mission that could have cost me my life." I replied flatly. "And endangered yours too."

"This isn't a real mission, Beautiful. This is a game. Play it like a game." Cannon adjusted his hold on me and held me tighter as he jumped down a rock.

"When you flunk the SIT program Cannon, you really should look into a rescue team." I grinned.

"Do you want me to drop you in a river dollface? Because I will."

Glory just laughed and continued walking.

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Glory bit the lid off and held the syringe over my knee, searching for the vein.

He pushed it in and I immediately felt feeling surging back into my limbs,

Delta coiled our climbing ropes and paused. "Listen, Silver. I'm sorry about what I said to you on the mountain."

"It was a stressful day. It's all good." I lied.

"We can't have any fights between us. Stress will kill you on that mountain." Glory flipped the key I his hand and grinned.

"Group hug." Cannon mocked in his saucy voice. "Come on, let's hit a swim before dinner starts."

[ ] [ ] [ ]

"And Compound Washington! Glory, Silver, Cannon, and Delta! Congratulations for knocking out Doom Mountain Assassins. I must say, the flag was a nice touch through." He grinned.

Everyone applauded, but no one meant it I knew they couldn't. There was only respect, no gladness.

Lightning glared at us from across the table. They had failed to do it yesterday.

"Anything that needs to be said before we dig in?" Agent One asked, his steady gaze rested on Hawaii.

"We found a 500 point key under the rocks at the swimming hole." The tallest finally burst out.

We all laughed and applauded. SITs had been climbing around that place for a week and no one had seen it.

I took my cue from Cannon's nod.

We all stood and walked toward the stage.

"What is-" Agent One began, surprised.

We brushed past him and I heard the murmurs of "huh?" around the room.

I reached under my shir, on the chair, I pulled out the key. I pushed into the lock and turned.

**Click**

Glory opened the glass case and Delta and Cannon each took a handle of the huge cup and lifted it out.

We all paused a minute, letting everyone have it sink in.

Butterflies punched against my stomach. I saw Dusk shaking her head in disappointment, but frinning for me.

I let my eyes wander to Midnight Sky. His eyebrows were raised under his hair. Lightning's fist was clenched.

Agent One stepped away from the podium and walked to us. "You went down the harder side of Doom Mountain?"

We nodded and grinned at each other.

"Do tell." He motioned for Glory to take the mike.

Glory took the stage. "On Mount Doom we had tried to kill their terrorist team. We had it all completed, except before one could be shot, he had a terrible aimed shot at Silver and got her in the leg. She couldn't walk after the numbing shot."

'We had no choice but to X-strap her and carry hr back down. But we decided it would be easier to carry her _up_, then lower her down. So that's what we did."

"Yeah." Cannon interjected, not to let the spotlight be stolen from him. "We lowered her down the vertical face of the mountain. Hard to climb down, but easier to lower. And on her decent she found the hanging from a tree root on the face.'

'It was awesome. She had cuts all over her because of the X-strap, but she found it!" He grinned at me. It wasn't those suave: "Hey-baby-can-I-buy-you-a-drink?" grins, but a real proud, brotherly grin.

And I liked it.

I took the stage. "it was an accident we found it this early, but it was cool!"

The scoreboard changed.

Washington

15,400

I looked at Glory and he gave me a thumbs-up sign.

We bounced down the steps and stuffed the trophy between Cannon and Glory. I settled next to Cannon and reached over him to stroke the gleaming gold.

"Maybe Chief will let my next demerit slide." Cannon chuckled, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down mischievously.

"I wouldn't count on it." I cuffed his shoulder. I was in too good a mood to let him get to me.

"if we don't have an assignment, do you guys wanna go dirt biking tomorrow? Midnight Sky smirked. "A couple races to knock the hot air out of ya?"

It was too late to back down from a challenge. Not while we were on top. But..

"Nah. I'm happy with the trophy. Fitting your pride in the cup may not work out." Delta smirked.

"I don't know it would fit anyway." Cannon agreed.

"If you want to back down from a challenge.' Comet shrugged.

"Call it what you want." I started to eat my meal.

"I call it yellow-bellied, chicken-hearted cowards." He replied simply.

"Gee, are you going for a Clint Eastwood impression, partner?" Cannon smirked. "Come _on _we're all ten star agents. I know poisoned bait when I see it."

"Then why do you chill with jail bait?" Lightning sneered.

"Speaking of which, you gonna eat that?" I asked Glory.

Glory handed me his French Fries with an annoyed grimace to Lightning.

Midnight Sky shrugged. "You're never going to be rid of someone better then you."

"Not at this table." Cannon gulped his Coke in a single swig.

There was no lightening the hanging tension.

I hurried to finish my burger and looked behind me to see where Dusk winked and jerked her head to the door.

"I'm going to go hang out. Later." I stood, disintegrated my trash, and hurried after her outside.

"Wow. Congrats. That's amazing." She said, once we'd reached the hall.

We did a gripping high-five and walked into our row of cabins.

We both jumped on our air boards and I explained to her how I'd been shot.

"It was a 5-star mistake. I felt like letting the earth swallow me up.' I admitted.

"It was a mistake. If it hadn't happened, the key probably would hang there till the end of the summer. No one else would let themselves be lowered down that side of Doom Mountain."

I smiled in gratitude. "So, How was your day?"

"It was fun. We decided to take a sleuthing break because Fresh and Dodger wre starting to get at each other's throats in these situations."

"Same with Delta and Cannon." I muttered,

"Yeah. So, we went dirt biking to the rain forest, had a picnic, and did some more dirt biking."

"Good idea. We might do something like that tomorrow, depending on the enw schedules."

"Yeah. What's biting Delta and Cannon?"

"Testosterone competition. You know how it is. And Delta was pretty steamed about me getting shot. I think he made the straps cutting on purpose. And he's always been jealous of Cannon."

"Yeah. Dodger and Fresh were having hard time because Fresh takes everything like a serious agent, while Dodger likes to have a little fun with it."

"I heard there are going to be some challenges now. Day Challenges. For points and stuff. It ought to be interesting."

Dusk nodded in agreement, fluffing her fire red hair back.

"Do you want to go for a midnight ride?" She asked.

I paused. "After curfew?"

"Sure. We'll set the motors on whisper and we'll hit the desert at night."

I paused a moment. "I dunno.'

"Don't you always do that kind of thing at your compound? Everyone told me you were the dare-devil."

"I am. I always air board after hours. It's easy to sneak around alarms. But, this is where the road meets the rubber."

"You mean we can get kicked out?" Dusk laughed a little. "It would never happen. Especially to you."

I paused. "All right. Let's do it. Midnight at the bikes." We knocked fists and I started to my cabin.

_What am I getting myself into?_


	16. Evesdroppers

I opened my eyes.

Spy training has made my body like an alarm clock. I can get up to the _minute _all by myself. It was 11:45 pm.

I pulled on the clothes I'd come in with, the black skort and jade top. I reached down and popped Maxell into my wrist-watch positioning, just in case.

I sat up, whisper silent, and peeked through the crack between the two curtain folts. I glanced around the darkened room.

_Shoot._

Cannon was sitting up in bed...wait...he was fully clothed and slipping on two gloves.

He stood up and glanced around. He took two steps and opened the door, propping it open with a thin piece of cardboard.

I stood and slipped out the door, keeping the carboard in the same place he'd left it.

I matched Cannon's inaudible steps. I stepped in his steps, he never looked behind him.

He twirled behing a tree suddenly and I did the same, then nearly gasped.

Midnight Sky was standing on the porch of his cabin.

_Are they meeting?_

"Don't get all stealthy on me Cannon. I totally see you." He said coolly.

Cannon moved from behind his tree and walked toward the porch.

"Did you know it's after curfew?"

"No kidding?" Midnight Sky said sarcastically.

"What are you doing up? Cannon asked.

"Same as you." Midnight's toasty breath caused little coulds to puff out and whither away in the night air.

"You noticed it too?" Cannon asked warily.

"Isn't it obvious? Spy Wars. Psh." He rlicked a hair in place.

Cannon put a hand in his pocket and crimaced. "So I wasn't imagining things then?"

"Of course not. I noticed it at that moment."

"Me too. I just couldn't be sure. It's not like I've got my friends here to talk to."

"Ah, You're pretty chummy with Silver."

Cannon shrugged a shoulder. "So, what are we do we do about it?"

"Isn't it obvious? Prove it."

"Prove it? After he duped the world?"

"It's worth a shot."

Cannon scratched his chin. "All right. I'll let you know if I find anything."

_What are they talking about! _I felt confused. Like I was getting half a conversation. I turned on Maxell, recording the conversation for later study.

"Me too. Keep your eyes open."

"Think any...?"

"Maybe, Watch them all. Especially California."

"That will be easy." Cannon allowed himself a small grin.

"Night, Kid." Midnight Sky said, starting to turn. He turned back. "What's Silver like?"

_What?_

Cannon smirked, "She's a babe."

"Well, thank you, Captain Ovious."

"She's daring, kid, always into trouble. I'm surprised she was one shot."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a fantastic agent, One in a million."

"Sounds like you like the skirt."

"I do." Cannon glanced over his shoulder at the other cabins. "Not that I'm paticular or anything."

Midnight Sky gave a rough guffaw and took a few steps down his stairs. "How does a little ride sound?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exploring."

"Sounds good." Cannon took a step forward and paused.

Midnight Sky did the same. They both looked at each other, then strait at the tree I was hiding in.

I flipped myself up without thinking abd climbed into the branches.

The two still stared at the tree, listening.

I used the tree as a ladder and climbed on the roof, then jumped down and hurried to the motorcucles.

I heard whispering of, "Must of been an animal."

_That was close._

I was still puzzled. _What were they talking about?_


	17. Agent One

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It's because my laptop won't get on the internet and I have to retype the whole story onto my home computer. Blah.

I love getting comments. Hint hint, wink wink! J

I saw Dusk's hair reflecting in the moonlight. She grinned. "You're 23 seconds late."

"You must have been bored." I took one of the bikes and geared it up. The motor was lower than my heavy breathing.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as we rode toward the desert area.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. What's wrong?"

"Nearly got caught coming here." I replied vaguly.

"Ah. You're in the cabin of alert dudes. What did you expect?"

"So, why we out here?" I asked. It was too obvious she did not just want a midnight ride.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

Her words were mirroring Midnight Sky's.

"What do you mean?"

"Agent One!" She looked behind her shoulder. "I can't tell if this place is safe enough to talk."

I whipped out Maxell and checked the map. No one was moving for miles. Wow. Not even a rabbit!

"Whoa. What's that?"

"My secret weapon. It's a metal detector. Just checking if there are any mikes around."

She took the lie easily. "Ok. Agent One."

"What's wrong?"

"That's not him."

I paused. "What?"

"Isn't it obvious? He smiles too much. He enjoys the spotlight? It doesn't add up. It's not Agent One. The killer was today. He let an SIT take his _picture_."

My mouth dropped.

"I know." She whispered.

An agent never lets his picture get taken. It's dangerous!"

"I know!" She hissed. "That was the clincher."

"Then..." My brow knitted. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know. But it's worrying me."

"It could just be that he has a double here for security reasons."

"Have you ever _seen _Agent One?"

"No. Not till this week."

"This is a top secret operation. No one knows he's here. It's supposed to be a vacation." She shrugged. "Did you ever notice how dangerous this place is?

"It's like a real mission."

"What do you mean? This is _summer camp_ they would put us in a virtual room for something as dangerous as Mount Doom. I mean, when Fresh got shot he nearly killed Dodger! It could have gotten ugly and they didn't tone down the mountain at all!"

_But why..._

"Are you saying this could be like, a test or something?"

"I don't know why. But keep your eyes open."

I nodded. "Wonder if anyone else has noticed it."

"Nope. I really doubt it. Agent One is my idol. I know everything about him. I would know. I double anyone else really cares."

I nodded again. "We got to be careful."

"Yeah. I do not know if this whole thing is a test. We have too uncover Agent One's dummy for points..." She trailed off.

"Or if this is real. _Very _real."

"We got the best SITs here. If someone wanted to knock off the next generation of great spies...this is how they'd do it." She sucked in a breath.

"Keep an eye open when you sleep. Do not tell anyone else what you're thinking even if it looks like they know too...and..." I chewed my bottom lip. "And a SIT might be in on it too, so keep up your guard."

She nodded in agreement and we drove back to the garage.

Quickly I dusted the fingerprints off my bike and walked back to my cabin.


	18. Where is Waldo? Where is?

**A/N: Ok. It seemed everyone thought that Dusk was trying to get Silver into trouble by making her sneak out! HA! Fooled ya! insert corny evil laugh of your imagination here**

**Thank you SOOOO much for the comments Especially **

**Jaina Eowyn** **(who is writing an SIT fan fic! Yay!) **

**and Sentinal Squiddie**

**and my very first commenter! Littleblazingstar!**

I woke and brushed my hair. My fingers felt more nimble, and my eyes were taking in the mauve curtain with aletness

"Hurry up Princess, breakfast starts in three minutes." Delta called.

I rolled out of bed and checked where Cannon was checking the ammo in his dart gun. We had not used those yet.

"You look tired." I said pointedly.

He looked up. "Nightmares, dollface."

"About what? Coming to the compound halls nake?" Glory teased.

"I classify that under good dreams, if you must know." Cannon slipped the gun under his pillow and we headed toward breakfast.

I slid onto my seat on my bench and turned to find Dusk. Her hair is normally like a beacon, but I couldn't spot the clever bob **(A/N, a bob is the short hair style the flappers used to have in the 20s) **anywhere.

"Who are you looking for Beautiful?" Cannon asked, plucking at his eggs.

"Dusk." I replied prompty. "And stop calling me Beautiful."

"Ok, doll face."

"Nope."

"Baby doll?"

"No."

"Baby?"

"No."

"Gorgeous?"

"Uh-uh."

"Sugar?"

"One lump, or two?" I jabbed his throat warningly with my fork.

"Fine, _Honey_."

I ignored him as I still saw no Dusk, ant breakfast was beginning.

"She's late. That's a demerit." Lightning laughed.

Dodger, Fresh, and Freedom suddenlly walked through the door. But instead of Dusk, another boy was with them. The four chattered like old friends as they sat down.

I walked to their table. "Hey Dodger, where's Dusk?"

"It's so exciting." Fresh grinned. "She got offered a mission in Argentina by Agent One at dinner yesterday. She left within the hour."

I made sure not to let it show in my voice. "Oh! That's awesome! You guys must have been so happy for her."

"We were. An agent job as a SIT is huge. When Agent One told us this morning we were so thrilled. We didn't even realize she'd gone! But I'm reallt glad. Especially because my best friend here, Diablo, is her replacement." Freedome introduced me to the tall guy.

I walked back to my seat, keeping the smile in place.

_She couldn't have left last night. We talked at midnight. _Fear curled around my stomach and locked there.

_Someone lied._

My appetite left me and so did my voice. I felt my mouth go dry, and my heart beat with a resounding THUD. THUD. THUD.

_Someone lied...with a motive._


	19. Pretending

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've been really busy to transcribe from the laptop to my home computer!**

**Littleblazingstar: The reason I wrote Checkmate first was because it was my first time thinking about the SITs and the whole story idea. After I finished it and started putting it on fan fic, I really loved the idea and wanted to continue writing about them. BUT because of something that happens at the end of Checkmate, I couldn't write an after story. The only way to do it was a prequel. So that's why I wrote Chessgame after Checkmate**

"Announcements!" Agent One was at the podium. "As you all know, the key was found."

Delta, Cannon, and Glory whopped. I just kept a fake grin on.

"So, the schedule has changed. Instead of searching for the key, we will be having challenges every day. And today's is something simple and easy. Target practice."

We all cheered.

I kept the thudding fear out of my head. I took two breaths. Agent Stealth's words rang in my mind.

_Someday you will have to act like the happiest kid in the world. When in reality you're terrified, confused, or angry. But someone's life may depend on it! So be careful, take it all in. Because of someone else. Put all your worries in a box and open them later._

I grinned and swallowed my fear, saving it for the next free time.

"So this is what we'll do. You'll have paint handguns and find somewhere on the playing field. If you're shot you'll have a splash of another team's color on you. The team that's shot the most people with their paint guns wins.'

He continued. "There are 30 teams here. But I don't know of 30 colors! So we'l divide it to 15 teams. Two cabins to a team, and you may pick your opposite. Pick your team and get your set of 8 guns. It's a 5 hour game."

"I'm one of the best marksmen." Midight Sky said suddenly.

"We're practically the best team, we might as well." Cannon agreed.

His change of heart might have surprised me yesterday, but the meeting last night made me think there was more then they were telling me.

"All right, Nebraska and Washintgon." We stood and went to the long rows of tables for our guns.

I picked up one of the boxes full of glinting silver guns. That meantt they had silver paint in them too.

Cannon got the black suits that covered from neck to toe. I shimmied mine over my clothes and clanged around the room, looking for other missing SITs, but I didn't see any.

"We'll partner, Cannon and Silver, Delta and Glory, Quickie and I, Comet and Lightning." Midnight Sky quickly outlined.

"What are we taking?" I asked, zipping the arm of my suit up, so it was more conformed to my body.

"I vote for the open air jeeps, they're easy to shoot out of." Glory voted.

"And easy to get shot into." I reminded.

"All right, how about the choppers? We can shoot down like an antelope hunt."

"Flying isn't allowed." Delta reminded.

"Dirt bikes. We'll just take them somwhere and snipe hunt." Cannon decided.

"We'll split into two groups of four. If we cover two areas we'll have more chances to hit other teams. I'm going with Cannon's group." Midnight Sky's word was law.

We jumped on the dirt bikes and veered out.

We only had five minutes for posistioning until the bell rang and the game began

"Lets ti hide in the rock fomrations. There are a lot of places to hid." Cannon said.

I rubbed the finger grips to my bike handles. It was the same bike Dusk had ridden yesterday. I'd picked it out on purpose.

My fingers smudged the rubber and I looked down. I checked my finger to find a cool, dusty silt.

It was fingerprint finder.

The dust is poured over a surface and any fingerprint smudges are found and easily identified.

They must of found the bike reposistioned, found the print, and grabbed Dusk. _She didn't rub her prints off like I did!_

I looked where Cannon was racing Midnight Sky with a smirk.

Quickie pulled up next to me. "I don't get those kids. Midnight Sky was _fuming _that you guys found the key. He hated Cannon. Now they're acting like best buddies."

"And you say women are hard to figure out." I replied distantly.

_Cannon and Midnight Sky know too! _I wasn't the only person in danger. So were they. But there was no way to awarn the, without alerting someone.

Cannon's jet black hair blew back behind him in the fast speed. The silver stud in ear glittered as ge veered a sharp right.

I hit the gas and hurried to the rock fomation.

I settled comfortably in my rock cave and checked through Cannon's binoculars.

"Should we wait till they're in range? Or run the, into Quickie's scope?" I asked, watching Iwoa and Ohio walk into the formations.

"Run them into Quickie." He took his run and we each shot a few well aimed paint pellets, making them jump into perfet range for Quickie, who, in turn, burped five shots, each hitting they're targets.

They began spitting shots in every direction, easily missing us.

"Cake." I laughed.

"So, where'd you really go last night?" He asked me.

"What?"

"I checked your bed around 12:15 you were gone."

"Had to use the bathroom."

"Liar."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why were you up at twelve to check on me?"

"Bathroom." He replied sausily

"Liar."

A splotch of red paint zomed between our heads.

Hastilly we both jerked back and fired shots whwere Hawaii and California were hiding behind rocks.

I fired my shots, tumbled behind a rock, and reloaded.

I had two red marks on my black outfit, one under my shoulder, and the other on my leg.

Cannon spider crawled next to me, a red mark was square on his chest. "Scared them off."

I bit off the top of my gunpowder camp and reloaded. "Good job ego-head."

**A/N: Thank you so mcuh for the comments. They are the only things that are seriously keeping me transcribing. Hey, at least I'm editing while I retype!**

**A/N Ps. I got the idea from one of my commenters. But I were to give a loose plot, set up some requirements, and give a few ideas. Would anyone take a challenge story about the SITs? If I said it was about like, a diamond smuggling ring, and gave a few must have characters, the POV, and some basic "gotta haves" in the story (like an underground chase in NYC) Would anyone take me up on it and make it good?**


	20. UhOh

I stared at the computer, holding my headphones to my ear.

"Me too. Keep your eyes open."

"Thank any...?"

"Maybe. Watch them all. Especially California."

"That will be easy."

"Night Kid...What's Silver like?"

"She's a babe."

"Well, thank you captain obvious/"

"She's daring, kind, always into trouble. I'm surprised she was the one shot!"

"What do you mean?"

I took a couple mind clearing breaths. I was almost sure that Cannon and Midnight Sky nat least had some idea that something smelled funny.

"Whatcha listeing too?" Midnight Sky and Cannon walked in from the swimming hole without my noticing.

_Speak of the devil...(s)_

"Music." I hit a button and classic rock pulsed through the headphones. I hit speaker and the music started so they could hear it too,

They both looked at each other.

"Gee Cannon." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his SIT ID card. "According to this it says that I wasn't born yesterday."

"No kiddin?" Cannon smirked and reached over my shoulder. He huit the button and I sighed.

"She's a babe."

"Well thank you captain obvious." In alarm he shut it off. Cannon took two strides to the door and shut it with a slam.

"Where are Glory and Delta?" Midnight Sky demanded.

"Air boarding with Nevada." I mumbled.

"How did you get that recording?"

"I saw you sneak out last night." I admitted.

"How much did you get?" Cannon ran his fingers through his hair and plunked down on the desk.

"Taped? Not much. But I heard enough to confirm you guys know too."

They exchanged looks. "Know what?"

I reached into _my _pocket and pulled out my SIT ID. "Gee guys. According to this. It says that _I _wasn't born yesterday." I glared. "Don't be stupid, Agent One is a bogey."

Admittance rested on Cannon's brow. "Talk to me."

"Last night when you checked on me. I'd sneaked out to for a ride with Dusk, but instead I accidently walked in on yours. So I stayed to listen."

"Typical SIT. What else happened?"

"I went to meet Dusk and she explained her suspicions to me."

"Wait." Cannon's brow knitted. "She left last night after dinner."

"No she didn't." I rubbed under my eye. "She went out with me at midnight. We talked and then went back to the garage. I sneak out a lot. So it was unvoluntary for me to just wipe my prints off the handble bar of my bike. She's not a trouble maker, she doesn't think like I do, she just left the garage."

"Wait. She. No." Midnight Sky's eyes widened in horror.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters ya'll. I'll try and update more often. I think I've got the ending to this story, but I want to twist it up so it's more exciting!**


	21. This is My Reader's Challenge

Hey,

**You want the challenge?**

The plot is that there is a drug smuggling ring in New York City and Silver and Cannon and two other SITs were dispatched on the case.

It's a REALLY loose plot challenge so no two stories will be anything alike I imagine.

mm.

**Requirements:**

No Character Changes: (What does OCC stand for?)

Cannon has to keep his comebacks,

Silver has to be cocky,

**Must Have:**

Chase through underground sewers of NYC

Cannon and Silver may not fall in love. (sorry kiddos) Any other romance is fine with me. I got plaaaaaans for Cannon and Silver. hee hee.

Two near death situations

One shoot out scene. (can be one of the near deaths)

Ah yes. Remember that Cannon is not superman. He can make mistakes and he can't take out fifty bazillion men. (Unless you can come up with a super cool booby trap or something)

Something to do with Times Square

and last, a really goood twist no one had been expecting

_Happy writing_


	22. Blah Blah Blah rr

"Yes. The next morning she was gone. I knew that something had happened to her. They must have realized someone had left the garage last night. They checked the bikes and found that her prints were fresh. Without a thought, they would truth serum and ask her about it...just to be safe. It wouldn't be hard to know she knew. A truth serum buzz would be all it took." I felt sick.

"So, were could she be."

"It this is as big as I think it is...she's gone forever." Cannon swallowed.

"Do you think you're safe/ That she dold?" Midnight Sky asked ,e.

"I doubt she told. They probably didn't think to ask that she told someone. They most likely think she went out to investigate."

I nodded. "If she'd said anything about me, they wouldn't even experiment for me, they'd knock me off right away. Chances are they killed her before thorough questioning..." The words lumped in my thoat and I looked away.

"Most likely." Cannon handed me a paper bag.

I took it and looked inside. "You got an extra dart gun?"

"Designed to look like a dart gun. We just finished them in the workroom. It's real."

I twirled it arund my finger, it was lightweight, exactly like a dart gun.

"What do you think they're planning to do? All the best SITs in America...all inone place?"

"All they have to do is blow it up, crim with have free reign in ten years." Midnight Sky blew out a breath.

"Impossible. They would have done it by now!"

"All I know, is that is not Agent One. I have an idea though." Cannon leaned forward. "What if this really was supposed to be a ten star soy war?" But Agent One got replaced by a bogey. All the people who have seen him were replaced with look-alikes. Agents high up never let anyone take their picture, it's easy enough."

"_But what do they want to do with us?" _I whispered.

"I don't know. That's the scary part. I have no idea." Cannon murmured ominously.

I checked Maxell. "What if we got behind the office building and used Maxell to get some idea. Any?"

"I thought Maxell only did computer stuff." Midnight Sky said, puzzled.

I quickly explained the upgrade.

He gave a low whistle. "Neat. Could you find Dusk's body on that thing?"

"Not without some type of DNA to go off of."

"We got to compete in this Spy War. We have to make sure everyone thinks that the only think important to us this month is this contest. But free times, we have to find out what's going on." I took a deep breath. "There still might be time to save Dusk."

"We can only hope." Cannon checked Maxell. "We've only got fifteen minutes till dinner. But we can check it out after tomorrow's challenge, all right?"

We nodded in agreement.

"Notihng about this till then. Not even a glace, even a look. Not a squeezed hand or a note." Midnight Sky searched both of our faces. "This is bigger than us."

I lay down, looking at the water spot on the ceiling above my bed with a grimace.

"GO TO BED CANNON!" There was a thump of Delta throwing a pillow at Cannon.

"_HA! _Got your pillow!" Cannon shot back.

"Give it back!"

"You threw it at me! Don't you want me to have it?" He called back sweetly.

There was the thumping of the two wrestling between the bed. Cannon was half joking, but Delta sounded steamed.

"Shut up you two!" Glory joined the fight.

I smiled and turned to afce the other wall.

I froze and reached for something on my uniform.

A bright, satin red hair was caught around the sleeve of my jade green tank!

I turned on my penlight and checked it out. It was definitely Dusk's hair. I quickly darted my hand through the curtain and grabbed Maxell, which was resting on my trunk. I booted it up and hit a few buttons.

"Whatcha doin' in there Silver?" Glory called.

"Go to sleep!" One of the agents knocked on our door.

"Yes sir!" The three sang out.

I hit a few keys and a tiny test tube popped out of the right side of Maxell. I snapped the hair in half, keeping one half for later, but slipping it in my locket. I put the hair in the tupe and pulled anoter chemical out from a teeny test tube in my jacket pocket.

The chemical ate the hair and turned a magenta shade, before dissolving into the tupbe, and into the computer.

I pulled up the map. My heart was beating rapidly.

All the blips were in their bunks. All the agens were in their dorms. "Agent One" was in his office.

I pulled up a window, "Make Dusk blip green." I typed it in.

A blip pulled up.

A green dot blinked merrily on the map in a face in the rainforest. It was the storage cave. Off limits to SITs.

I zoomed in on the screen, trying to get a shape. I could see her form laying on the rocks. _Is she dead or sleeping?_

She wasn't tied up, but there could be an electric forcefield or something.

I looked out of the corner of the curtain. I should wail till I could go with Cannon and Midnight Sky, but tomorrow could be too late. If she's alive they could kill her at any time.

I slipped on my gear belt and Maxell quickly.

I rolled out of bed and made sure all three were asleep, then tucked out the door.

"Silver?" Midnight Sky stood on the porch with a gun airmed at my chest


	23. Dead Meat

**LittleBlazingStar: I must have made a typo. Midnight Sky was on _his _porch. They're next door cabins, so if he walked out of his cabin, he could look right across from the side into Silver's porch. :) He heard something and went outside to investigate**

****

My eyes widened.

"Midnight-"

He lowered the gun. "What the heck are you doing up! I thought someone was trying to sneak into your cabin and do you in!" **(a/n: sorry my writing is so confusing! :) )**

"I found one of Dusk's hairs. I have to get her, or find her body at least. Too be sure." I leaned against the railing, and he leaned against his.

"I'm coming with you."

We both ran into the rain forests.

I felt my breath hacking with frusteration. We ran in time, soundlessly. It was frigid outside.

We walked into the leafy rain forest. It's the closest part of the playing field to the camp, so it wasn't far.

"She's in the storage shed." I murmured, finally breaking the silence since camp.

We both slipped on gloves, to be sure not to leave fingerprints in the shed.

The "shed" is really a long deep cave.

"There's no one here, but be careful for electric trip wires." I whispered.

We tiptoed in. I used Maxell to avoid a few minor thief alerts. Midnight Sky played loops on the camera, preventing anything to be seen.

We walked t one of the rock doors and I opened it.

I gasped and turned into Midnight Sky, not wanting to look.

"Now's not the time." He reminded briskly.

Bravely, but squimish, I looked.

She lay fave down on the dirt. A bullet hole was in her back. Crimson blood stained the shirt.

"So now we're sure." I whispered. We both stepped back.

Midnight removed a glove and used his fingernail to get a scraping of blood. "We may need this later."

I nodded.

WE made out way out of the cave and down the path. I made sure not to cry, but her body had been frightening. Her eyes had been open and her mouth was opened in a small cry, attempting to save herself.

There was a crack in the bush.

_No! We're caught!_

Suddenly Midnight Sky wrapped me in a warm kiss.


	24. Another One Bites the Dust

**A/N Heh. Sorry for the "cliffhanger" if you want to call it that. I haven't added any romance to this story. Meybe I should. Any suggestions?**

**Oh yeah. Do I need a disclaimer: clears throat I OWN EVERYTHING. Bwahah. **

**Lol. Happy reading! Your comments tototally make my day. Pul-leeze R/R**

His arms were around me. Surprised I tried to kick back.

Shocked and confused and scared, _Doesn't he hear that? Someone is right behind us!_

A heavy hand was on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here!?" An agent held and gun and blinding flashlight.

Midnight Sky chuckled guiltily. "Well...um..."

"Sneaked out for a necking session. Kids." The guy grunted.

I realized Midnight's little plan. Getting caught for sneaking out like this would just make us look more stupid and trivial. Being underestinmated was important. That and it was the perfect alibi.

"Sorry sir. Are we busted?" I cringed.

"Go back to your cabins. It's find. Don't ever do it again."

Midnight Sky and I hurried towards camp.

"Nice move." I whispered.

"It was my first thought." He said with a little grin.

"I can imagine." I snickered.

"Worked huh?"

"We'll leave that segmant out when we tell Cannon what happened." I smirked.

We both grinned as we walked back into our cabins.

I walked with the guys toward the mess hall.

Dusk's chalky white face, once so full of life, haunted my mind. Her vivacious attitude was so effective to me.

Midnight Sky smiled encouragingly towards me as I sat down at the table.

"Get your own girl, Midnight Sky." Glory smirked as we sat down.

Quickie shot Midnight Sky a confused look. He dug into his breakfast burrito and didn't say anything..

"Wonder what we're doing tonight." I forced a grin.

"Word is we get the day off, at night we've got stealth challenge, Individual." Delta glanced at Cannon haughtily. "May the best man win, eh?"

Cannon looked pointedly at me, then back to Delta. "He all ready did."

Delta looked away sulkily.

"Stealth?" I flipped a few licks of hair into place. "Interesting"

"Guess so." Lightning plinked his drunk down on the tbale. "Did you guys hear about Dodger?"

"Dodger?" I raised and eyebrow. "Artful Dodger, California?"

"Yeah. He got shipped off on Dusk's mission. Left last night."

"How fun." I forced a smile. "Now I'm jealous."

_They got Dodger too._

"Meybe we'll all get sent on a missions. Maybe this whole thing is a test to see if SITs could make it." Quickie suggested.

I shrugged and leaned over my food.

"You're sure quiet today Beautiful." Cannon noted.

"Silver." I replied vainly.

"Can I call you Silver?" He asked.

"_Yes_."

"What's your number then?" He asked with a smarmy smirk.

The boys grinned.

"That was a _dud _man." Glory laughed.

The guys began bantering about pick-up lines.

I glanced to see a surfer guy where Dodger normally sits.

_Maybe they think Dusk told Dodger. They were pretty close friends, it's likely._

Fear shuddered through my body. They were close and they were closing in. I bent my fork and let it drop on the chrome colored table.

"Nervous?" Glory asked with a little smile.

"Excited." I lied.

**A/N let me know if you are interested in the challenge story!**


	25. Workout

**A.N. : I'm going to start making my updates shorter, but I'll try and do them more often ok? And PU-LEEEZE review. They totally keep me motivated to keep writing. I don't get a lot of positive feedback here at home, so you have no idea how much the encouragement keeps me feuled!**

I stood in the center of the ledge,

I watched the screen a few moments, concentrating. Then hurtled myself down the jump; grabbed the rop, swung myself, and flipped. I shot from both guns, letting each shot click. Each bullet went into their targets.

I twirled the guns, moved them to my belt, letting the empty gun stalks fall and clicking fresh ones in each. I continued to shoot, flipping backwards and on various ledges.

As each fun emptied, I expertly refilled them with a fancy drop of each stalk and loading of a fresh one from my ammo belt. I ended the ammo on the highest ledge.

I let the smoke of the gunpowder air out, breathing heavy from the work out.

"Every shot, square on target." A cool voice said.

I looked down. Midnight Sky leaned against the stone pillar. This work out room and various targets, as they lit up, you need to shoot them. The room has ledges, up to fifteen feet to the ceiling, to flip of f and do it all while you shoot.

"So, you found me." I said flipping down.

"You like to work out?"

"There's nothing better to do. Back home I'm playing on my air board or with Sparkler. There's nothing here to do but to work off steam." I glanced up at the camera in the corner. It's there so agents can review any exceptional workouts."

"Working off steam? Not bad. Can I play?"

"This is for the big kids, pebble brain." I replied coolly. I picked up the belt with eight fresh gun stalks. I clipped it on and slipped my guns in their holsters.

"I see you're going for the Tomb Raider look-alike." He looked at the TV screen, which showed the work out in the beginning of Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, the exercise I was mimicing.

"It's good stuff. Thought it would bea quick challenge."

He smirked. "She probably couldn't hit the broard side of a barn in real life."

"I doubt there are any barns in Hollywood." I turned off the TV.

"Still."

"Where's Cannon?"

He averted his eyes slyly. "With Tulip."

"Don't you mean two lips?" I smirked. "I should have guessed." I loaded my guns, one in each hand.

"Come on." He put out a hand.

I gave a crooked smile and handed him one of the guns.

"If you'd like to go by movies, why not James Bond?"

"James Bond was more of a womaizer then you and Cannon _squared_." I replied shortly.

He aimed the gun at the stone wall.

"See that fly?"

"Yeah."

"Me first." He spit out a quick shot and nearly hit the fly.

"Amateur." I said airly. I held my out my gun, letting it follow the confused insect up the wall.

One shot.

The fly was pinned to the wall by the force.

"Right there the center of the body. Nice job Beautiful."

"Not you two." I groaned. I fired another shot and hit another fly buzzing on the ceiling.

He sat next to me and we both laid out of the floor, looking up at the cieling.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" He teased,

We both fired a shot and both it the same small moth.

"Normally I shoot at Cannon." I replied.

He snorted and fired two more shots.

"See that?" I pointed to an ant-sized crack on the high ceiling.

He fired a shot and missed.

I aimed crack and missed.

He shot and the crack exploded to four times it's size.

"Nice shot." A voice said

We both turned to see Agent One walking in.

The heals of his shoes clipped nealy on the marble tiling of the work out room.

He looked down at the two of us, layong on the ground, aiming at bugs.

I gave a smirk, "What's up, One?"

"I was walking by the security office and saw your workout videos Silver."

I shugged a shoulder and made a quick shot, catching another fly off guard.

He raised his eyebrows.

I aimed at him and shot.

It went right over his shoulder, cutting a tiny loose thread on the shoulder of his suit jacket. I twirled the gun and put it in it's holster.

"Impressive." He took a step forward. "Do you realize you two are two of the best SITs ever in SIT history?"

"Glory and Delta are better then I am. They say it all the time in Washington." I said humbly.

"That's just because they don't like trouble makers." He grinned. "In these real-life missions your intuition is carrying you far past them."

Midnight Sky knocked my shoulder. "Told you they was pretty boys."

"You do have a certain disregard for the rules. I heard you two left your cabins last night." He raised an eyebrow.

Surprisingly enough, I saw Midnight's cheeks flush.

"Not a big deal. I used to do it all the time as an SIT." He laughed. "Just don't let it happen again. It doesn't reflect well on me."

"It was a one time thing." I smirked back at Midnight Sky in a teasing way. "It won't happen again."

Agent One looked up at the flies we'd oblitherarted. "You could be an Agent One someday."

"After you've retired of course." I reminded.

He smiled. "Of course."

"It's amazing you'd take a whole month off your work to see a bnch of SITs play on a giant playground" Midnight Sky fingered the leather cork choker around his neck.

"Well, I'm the one hiring my right hand man in a few years. Want to see you guys in action. It's a business move, of course."

"All ways business." I said cheerily.

"No more sneaking out?"

"Course not."

"Good." He turned on heel and walked out.

I looked at Midnight Sky. "All ways business." I whispered.

I tossed a quarter in the air and we both shot at it.

**A/N PRETTY PLEASE R/R!**

**PS. About my challenge requirements. I decided that you can make Silver and Cannon fall in love in it. Might as well give you guys the choice right? **

**(Heh. No one will take me up on the challenge. Lol!)**


	26. Steakth

**A/N: School starts for me tomorrow. So updates won't be three times a day if you know what I mean. :) But I'll try and Update as much as a can.**

**ps. For the challenge Sentinel Squiddie, they can be agents or SITs whatever you want. I would go with SITs though, because you're not an agent till you're at least 19. SITs can get sent on missions as tests**

[ ] [ ] [ ]

It was an individual challenge.

I sat by myself and aimed the laster sight down on the ground.

The goal was to get to the top of the hill without beind killed or letting anyone know where you were.

I slipped on my night vision, infa-red goggles.

Let's see. There was Glory sneaking aroun the cave. A few were trying to slide their way up in the dark

I smirked. Cannon was behind the tree with Tulip.

I looked up the trees in the forest. I hoisted myself up and began to crawl up.

I inched to the end of the branch and leapt to the next tree. It rusteled loudly. _Got to try that more quietly next time! _I jumped back down to the ground, and face to face with...

"Hey beautiful." Cannon was back from around the tree.

"Where's Tulip?"

"Are you jealous? You're eyes look a little green."

"Night vision goggles, meat-head." I looked up where SITs were still trying to find a way up the hill. "Why aren't you trying?"

"I found something better to do." He smirked. "Anyway. I all read know how."

"And how is that?"

"Dig under with a spoon."

"Uh-_huh_."

"Or just take the tunnel all ready under the hill?" He whispered.

My eyes widened. "The storage cave is a _tunnel_?"

"Yeah. Duh." He looked over his shoulder. "I wouldn't suggest trying it though. Might find something." I knew what he meant getting caught with evidence wouldn't be good.

I nodded.

"Well if _you_ won't accommodate me, Tulip will." He said after a moment of silent.

"Knock yourself out." I turned toward the darkened wood, then turned back. "I meant that literally."

He smirked. "I know dollface, I know."

I craweled to the edge of the hill and started to pull myself up the top of the tree roots.

"Did you move the body?" It was an agent in the cave!

I froze.

Quickly I took my tape recorder and stuffed it under the roots and hurried away.

I moved out of ear shot and into the trees.

Two forms moved out of the gaping opening and whispered in front of where I'd placed the recorder. Guns glinted on their belts.

They both turned and walked their separate ways.

Hastilly, I darted down the trees, grabbed the recorder, and shoved it deep into my pocket.

_Suckers_.

I moved up the hill.

Laser shots werer flying around me. There wre groans of the disappointed when they were shot.

I scooted to the shools were the agents sat with their laser rifles, picking off SITs.

"Got it!" Someone was all ready in the circle, holding up a key worth 200 points.

Everyone groaned and congratulated the small boy, Shooting Star, who was trimphatly clucthing the key.


	27. Dreams Nightmares

Beat, we walked into the cabin.

I threw myelf onto my bed with a happy sigh. "That was fun."

Cannon eyed me. Glory and Delta both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Where did you go last night?" He asked in sign language.

"We found Dusk's Body. She's dead. I bet Dodger is too." I signed back grimly.

"With Midnight Sky?"

"Yeah." I made the sign quickly with my fingers.

"Fun?" He mouthed with a glint in his eye.

I shut the curtain and flopped back on the pillow. _Who knows what version he got about it._

"So you found it?" He whispered.

"Course."

"In the last place you'd look right?"

"Of course it's the last place I looked." I snapped. "When I find it I don't keep looking do I?"

"Clever"

"I thought so." I paused. "Now to _sleep_, pervert."

"Still sore about Tulip eh?"

I didn't reply.

"Wake up!" It was Dusk!

"Dusk?"

"Help me Silver! Help! They got me!

I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. "How can you be alive!" I screamed.

"Silver!"

"Dusk!" I moaned. "Dusk!"

"Silver!" I felt myself being shook.

"Dusk!"

"Silver! Wake up!"

My eyes opened.

I was laying in bed, drenched in cold sweat. Cannon sat on the bed, concern in his eyes.

It was darn in the room. I could keep the cold sweat oozing around my hairline and thorugh my body. I felt hot and cold.

"Silver." He asked, concerned.

"She was calling me." I whispered.

"It's ok."

I blinked a few times. Glory and Delta were asleep.

"You ok, Gorgeous?"

I was too shaken from the dream. The terror in her voice.

"You've seen too much." He sat back.

"No I haven't." I looked down. "You'd be haunted if you heard that voice."

He grinned suddenly. "I'm not supposed to be on your bed."

I felt reality kick in. "Get off Cannon."

"Are you _sure_ Beautiful?"

"This is the only time you'll ever see me hot and sweaty." I assured him.

He was still laughing when I fell asleep.


	28. Waking

**Props to my reviewers. Especially: Warrior Pixie, Sentine1 Squiddie, Jaina Eowyn, and Little Blazing Star! **

"_We disintegrated it all ready."_

"_Good. No evidence. The boss wants to be sure."_

"_She was too nosey."_

"_He was sloppy. He underestimated. What if someone else noticed?"_

"_No one else noticed. Don't worry about it. We got the only other person she could have told."_

"_Fine. Let's go."_

I rewound the tape and played it again, listening through my headphones.

My lips were screwed into a concentrated picker.

Dusk was the obvious body that was disinigrated. Dodger was the only other person she could have told. The boss must be Agent One. He was sloppy by letting someone take his picture, and he underestimated the power of the SITs.

Cannon walked in, he was breathing heavily and sweating.

"You get it?" I asked.

He handed me Maxell. "It's all there. We got to get Agent One's hair or fingernail or something soon. And Maybe find Dodger's too."

I skimmed through codes. The holographic, 3D image of the elite office building floated in front of me. Cannon had hurried to the building and gotten the image.

I touched the head office part of my holographic screen and it zoomed in. There was a blip sitting at his computer. "That myst be agent One." I continued to peck in the computer, making his glowing dart appear an orange shade so I could always keep track of him.

"How does that blig thing work anyway?" Cannon asked.

"When I'm on site and zoom in enough, the blig becomes a person. I can actually see features, and facial expressions. But when I've just got a large scale map shrunk dow, people become these little dots of light, or a form if I'm lucky. I can change these dots to colors depending. All the agents are black. Agent One is now orange. Nebraska is yellow. I'm Silver (of course) and Red is anyone else."

"Who's this blue dot?" He pointed.

"Midnight Sky." I said evasivly.

"Keeping an eye on him eh?"

"Not because I don't trust him. I just don't want him to get into any toruble. I should probably change you too, just in case." I plucked one of his arm hairs, making him wince, and began programing it.

"Make me white."

I turned his blip pink and stuck my tounge at him.

"Wake up!"

An agent stood over me.

Before I could say anything a gag was in my mouth and chloroform was in my face.

I tried to buck back, I tried to make noise and alert Cannon and Glory. But I felt myself going limp. I fought and flailed, but unseen hands pinned my legs to the bed. Making my sleeping place a prison.

Everything swirled a moment, then faded to black.

**A.N. Cliffhanger ending I know. (I promise she's not dreaming it ok?) READ AND REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE. **

**Mwahahahaha...ha....ha.....ha......cough........ha**

**um. Yeah. Evil laugh over.**


	29. Questioning too Sleepy

I woke in a chair.

_What's going on? _My head was swimming and my thoughts were muddled.

"Silver?" Agent one took a step forward.

I could see from the desk and the filing cabinents that I was in his office. An agent leaned against the wall, cradeling an Uzi.** (A/N that's a pretty big gun!)**

"Good morning." He leered.

"What's going on Agent One?" I asked.

"Don't play naïve with me Silver. You think I'm a fake don't you?"

_No kidding! Psh!_

I mustered my best confused-sarcastic look. "You woke me up and strapped me to a chair so you could be in the coting favor of a _SIT_? Is this your new campaign tactic?"

"Don't be sarcastic."

"It's my nature. So, why am I really here? I'm sorry I sneaked out with Midnight all right? It was a one-time thing. I swear, I don't even think of him like that any more."

"Maybe a buzz of truth serum will make you feel better."

He turned and I wiggled a hand quickly towrds my unattened and unemptied pocket. _What kind of agent does this ameteur think he is!_

My pill was there. I always have an anti-truth serum pill in case Cannon slips something in my drink. I pretended to sneeze and popped it in my mouth.

He held a seringe menacingly over my arm. "Anything you'd like to say? Order now."

"Burger, large fry, and a milkshake please."

He slammed it in.

"You did set yourelf up for that one." I snickered with a big grin.

"Name."

"Silver." Having seen several interrogations, I knew to put on a sleepy, almost dream like quality to my voice.

"Does Dusk mean anything to you?"

"Good SIT. The lucky kid made it to a mission in Argentina. I could have done better."

"You see her lately?"

"Not since dinner the night she left."

"Do you think anything is fishy here are camo?"

"I think Hawaii should get kicked out. They can't do anything righ. And ComputerChip must have messed with the computers to get in."

"Nothing else?"

"Nah."

"You're rather lucid, even with a double does of truth serum."

_Double dose? Does this guy want to kill me?! _"Yep."

"Does Midnight Sky suspect anything?"

"Suspect what?"

"Ok." He turned to his attendant at the door. "Brain wipe her and put her back in bed."

With that, he swished out the door.

I felt myself give a little breath of relief as a microbe was attatched to my left temple.

**Author's Note: Oh yeah. Sorry to make you wait like that. But anyway, for those of you who don't know, a brain wipe is something like in Paycheck that selectivly takes away memories. In this case, Agent One would make Silver never remember the midnight interrogation. **

**The only way to break a mind wipe is if you have sudden things that remind you of what happened. Then you may be able to pull it back/**

**R/R por favor!**


	30. Trying to Plan

"Hurry up Princess!" Delta was still in bed, yet he was yelling at _me _to get up?

"Up, dressed, and reading the final chapter in our handbook!" I yelled back. I felt groggy for some reason, like I had not gotten enough sleep.

Cannon stuck his head through the curtain. "New hairstyle, _Princess_?"

I frowned and looked in the mirror. Normally I just let my hair ripple down my back, or for workouts I pull it in a long braid down my back. This morning I had done it in a ponytail that I had low to the nape of my neck, to the left side. My hang hung limply down my left shoulder, over my chest.

_Whatever._

I kicked up and opened the curtains. The guys were doing morning routines. Glory was brushing his teeth with one hand, and lifting a weight in a slow curl with the other.

Delta was cracking his beck and shooting his silent dart gun at flies against the wall.

Cannon was lying on the bed, using his laser to scratch his name on the ceiling.

"Glory, you're buff enough as it is. Delta, that's what a _fly swatter _is for. And Cannon that's vandalism!...can I do it?" I plucked my laser out of my belt and flopped next to him.

I pointed it up on low heat and it began blackening the wooden ceiling.

We both spelled our names out.

**Cannon**

_**Silver**_

"Show off." He laughed as I began shading in the star next to my name to look 3D.

"Don't be sore. I'll do a symbol for you. Do you want a flower or a ribbon?"

"A weightlifter."

I began etching the little figure with my laser.

I blew over the laser's pen opening in the old gun-slinger motion. "Am I good or what?"

"Or what. Come on, I'm hungry." Delta fired, and missed, the last fly on the wall.

We rolled out of our cabin and toward the cafeteria

"Whoa. Is that a hickey?"

"What?!" I looked where Delta was staring at my head.

I took out my watch and pushed aside the lock of hair on my temple. I frowned in surprise. A hickey like stain was there!

Glory laughed. "Something you want to tell us Silver?"

"That's weird." I examined it closer.

"It's not a hickey." Cannon leaned in on it. "I'm an expert and I assure you it's not."

"Gee thanks. I knew it wasn't." I checked it more closely.

"It looks like you had a suction cup or something there." He tilted his head.

A flash triggered in my mind. Of someone sticking a plastic cup to it and hitting a button.

"How does a brain wipe work?" I asked Delta without thinking.

He paused. "It pushes your memories to the back of your brain, where you can't access it without a trigger."

I was not sure what I had forgotten, but I must have some type of clue on me.

We continued walking, not talking about anything in particular, just challenges.

I shoved my hand in my pocket. I had my swiss army knife, my rubber band for my hair, the paper with coordinates we had taken the first day of searching. _What is missing._

It was like a memory game almost. Something must have happened last night, and I was brain wiped. I discovered it instantaneously.

My anti-truth serum pill was gone.

_I must have been questioned last night by Agent One or something. I must have taken the pill to avoid being killed and they brain wiped me._

The chilling thought turned my lips numb. I looked around camp. SITs walked about happily. The only thought on their minds was today's challenge.

I gritted my teeth. There was something bigger than us going on and I intended to find out what it was!

**A.N.**

**See that button right below here? CLICK IT AND REVIEW! J**


	31. new material

"Hey Baby doll." Cannon fired another shot at the targetm and leaned against the gun rack.

A few other guys, older as always, snickered.

"Get a life Cannon."

The guys snickered in unison.

"I see the spawn of Satan got a following." I quipped with a closed mouth smile.

I knew he was really feeling around for information. He wouldn't hang out with these wann-be lady's men unless he had a reason. _Well, maybe he would._

"Justi teaching these fine gentleman the fine arts of pick up lines."

"You have to be bettern then them to teach." I quipped.

"No, Beautiful. You just have to have new material." He repliec cryptically.

"You have new material?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. I knew he wasn't talking about pick-up lines, he had some type of new information.

"Now boys." He smirked, his tone becoming more like him. "If you want to impress the girl you have to find her weakness and give her the perfect one liner."

"Go ahead."

"Unfortunatly, Silver ere doesn't have a weakness that I've found thus far." He laughed.

As I brushed by him, elbowing him, a tiny note, the size of a pill, was slipped into my left hand.

"See you around, Dol lface." He told me.

"Sit on it." I replied airly, and hurried into my cabin.

I opened it quickly.

_You were brainwiped last night. They questioned you with truth serum, but you had an anti-truth pill. Saving that for me, Silver Dearest? Found out by evesdropping on some Agents. They've dropped the code red on you, but your not in the clear. Be careful._

_-Me_

Thoughfully, I set the note on fire, sprinkling the ashes on the wood floor.

"What was that?"

The voice alarmed me and I turned to see Delta leaning against the wood door jam of the cabin.

"What was what?" I asked lamely.

"The note you just wet on fire."

"Oh. Um. Love note from Cannon. You know how I feel about those." I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow. "He's rather bent on getting what he can't have."

"Then why doesn't he work hard to get a brain?" I grinned a little and picked up the bouncy hall Cannon had made in the arts and crafts. I threw it against the ceiling and it flew back with force.

**A/N School hath started. And so has the evil-ness of chem. I can't make head or tail of any of it. Blah. Anyway. Updates will be shorter and less frequent or I'll try. Bribe me! Use comments. J lol, jk**


	32. A Twist

I curled upagainst the rock of the swimming hole. I was in the large rock in the middle of the water, there could be no surprise entrances here.

_I know they got Dodger. Both bodies are gone. No evidence except for the blood scrap, our word, and the proof stored on Maxell. Be careful._

_Burn after reading._

I tored the paper to shreds. I was making dinky pieces of confetti as I pondered what he'd said.

We still didn't know what they were after. There were a million things. _Could they be trying to study us all? Find ID for later? Or..._

"Hey Silver."

I whirled around and looked toward shore.

_What the heck!_

Dusk was wading into the water.

"Dusk?" I yelled.

"I finished the mission in Argentina! I'm Back!" She grinned brightly. Her hair shone in the warm sun.

"Wow!" I forced a big smile. "I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you!" And I had no one to talk about Midnight Sky with."

I was testing her, I had too.

"I know! I can't belive how crazy you are about him. Did you guys ever sneak out after hours?" She elbowed me happilly.

_It's not her..._

I tilted my head and grinned. "Yeah! We got caught, but we're not in trouble."

"Awesome."

Dodger appeared over the ridge. "Hey! Dusk! Silver!" He waved.

"Hey Dodger!" I called. I looked at Dusk. "I bet you locked having your best friend with you."

She nodded.

Thoughts whirled around my mind, swirling and bubbling with confusion.

**AN. Have I redeemed myself? Another twist to the story. It's VERY short chappy I know, but it's almost the end and I'm trying to sort out a few kinks in my climax! I'll try and update more soon!**

**R/R!**


	33. Bantering

**AN. Like I said, I'll try and update as much as possible. But I'm taking an AP course, and honors course, Geometry, ANNND Chem. And I'm really bad at Chem. Actually, I shouldn't even BE here because I have a 50 pt. Chem quiz tomorrow, but this is much more fun!**

**I'll try and update as much as possible! Especially if you guys review! J**

**Enjoy!**

"Then why doesn't he work hard to get a brain?" I grinned a little and picked up the bouncy ball Cannon had made in arts and crafts. I threw it against the ceiling and it flew back with force.

"I love this thing, it's so fun!" I threw it against the back wall. It whizzed back faster than I could see.

I turned in time to see Midnight Sky whip out a hand and catch it.

"Good eyes." I noted.

"I know." His eyes flickered to Delta. "Well, Mr. Crest Whites, may I enter?"

Delta looked insulted, and surprised at the request. He was still in the sworn-enemy state-of-mind.

"Oh. Um. Yeah."

"I sat up on Delta's bed, cross-legged.

"What's up Sky?" Delta leaned against the wall.

"Um. Well, if you must give me a nickname, I prefer Midnight over Sky." He said.

"Sky takes less time to say." Delta shot back.

"Well, you could call me 'god' if you want to go with one syllable." Midnight Sky smirked.

"How about _egocentric_?"

"Only if I can call you _pretty boy_."

"How about you get out of my cabin!"

Midnight Sky gave a crooked grin and threw me my bouncy ball and a folded piece of paper.

I caught both and nodded.

Midnight Sky saluted Delta, winked cheekily at me, and left the cabin with the slam of the door.

"What's that?" Delta nodded to the note.

"It's _mine_."

"Give me that!" Delta jumped on the bed and tried to snatch it out of my hands.

I caught my foot in his chest and he got kicked back against the wall. He grabbed the stun gun and pointed it at me. "Give. It. To. Me."

"So _serious_." I took a slow step toward him, envelope outstretched.

His eyes were locked on mine as he started to put out a hand to take it.

I smirked and high kicked the gun out of his hand an caught it. "MINE!" I grinned brightly before dashing out of the cabin.

**Sorry for it being short, not really a big plot chapter, and late. But school kills. And the typos are because I print these REALLy fast while I'm doing homework or something! J**


	34. Discovery

**A/N and now back to the typo-ridden story hath returned. It's almost over. No takers on my challenge story. L. Now I'm going to write it! bwahah! So, updates may be more sparce, but another story will be on the way! And when I finish this I'll keep updating Checkmate. That one's finished.**

"I love your hair." I reached out and grabbed a strang and plucked it out teasingly.

"Thank you!"

"The south american sun made it redder! Did you plan that?"

"No. But it turned out nice didn't it?"

I pretended to drop the hair, but I tucked it in my pants' elastic for testing later.

"So. Tell me about Argentina."

"Drug ring. They just needed someone to pass as the leader's son's boyfriend."

"Fun!"

"It was all right. He was a weirdo kid I had to be around a lot."

"Dodger came."

"Yeah. We had to send our replacements back to the compound though."

I felt a creepy sensation.

I knew what was going on! I knew the plan! But. My mind wasn't letting me see it.

I felt intensly frusterated. I somehow knew what was going to happy, and I knew what was going on, but at the same time...I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked with her towards camp.

_What am I missing? What are they planning to do? AAAAAAAAAAA! I know! Why can't I think of it? It's right there, just eluding me!_

I looked at Dusk.

_Why would they go through so much trouble finding a replacement if they could just tell the higher up she had died in Argentina?_

And then I knew

**Updates shall come soon! I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die! On that "little kid" view point. Does anyone here remember pogs? I was just thinking about them. Pogs and slammers. Good times.**


	35. More To Come

**So no one got the pogs and slammer. Must be a california thing.**

"Midnight Sky!" I ran into the cabin.

Midnight was sprawled on his bedm shirtless, lazily reading.

"I didn't invite you in, Beautiful. I could totally dock you right now!"

I grabbed his shirt and threw it at him, "we have to hurry."

Ge sensed the alarm in my voice and jammed the shirt on.

I ran out to our porch and knocked frantically on the door. As soon as Cannon opened the door, I grabbed his collar and wrenched him with me,

We ran out onto the playing field.

"What's going on? Cannon was out of breath as we came to the middle of the desert area.

I checked Maxell, no one was in ear shot. No speakers or mikes.

"Dusk is back."

"What?"

I reached around Maxell and pulled out the half of the hair I'd pluced off Dusk before she went missing, and then the hair from the Dusk I'd just left.

I put them into the computer.

We sat down on the rocks, Cannon and Midnight Sky hovered over my shoulder.

They looked at the DNA patterns. "These aren't the same people." I explained.

They nodded.

"WE knew Dusk was gone. What's your point?" Canon asked.

"Why would they replace Dusk? They could just say she died in Argentina. No one would be wiser and they would be in the clear. Why would they replace her?" I asked.

Midnight Sky shrugged a shoulder. "To make sure you didn't know anything?"

"Cut the teahtrics dollface. What do you know?"

"I know why we're all here Cannon!" I bit my lip. "They're replacing us."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're in a camp. They can study us for a month! They can learn our quirks, our habits. They'll know our catch phrases, how we walk, who our friends are. They study us. And then the get the best SITs in the world together."

"You're saying they make duplicates of us and replace us! That's bizzare!" Midnight Sky looked appauled.

"But it's so obvious. You get sent off on a mission, who returns? An exact copy. Dusk was exactly herself in mannerism and looks."

"They're creating moles." Cannon whispered.

I felt the color flooding my cheeks, in anger and fear. "They're selecting a few easy-to-copy SITs and replacing us. Who knows who else could be replaced?"

"Dusk and Dodger are dead then?" Midnight Sky sucked in a breath.

"Yes." I looked up. "They're replacing us, we have to stop them."

**Hey you guys. Super sorry I've been so slow in updating. I'll try and pick up the pace. I promise.**


	36. plans

"How! We don't have any links to the outside world! What if one of _us _are replaced?" Cannon yelped.

"Ok. We need someone that only the three of us know. Something that they can't duplicate." Midnight Sky traled off thoughtfully.

"For one, DNA samples. If you're ever worried about someone else, we'll check out DNA." I reminded quickly.

"But we need something else. A password. Something completely out of our mannerism." Cannon chewed his lip. "Like..every time we see each other at a meal. We drink our entire drink down before we eat anything. Not a bite between sitting down and finishing whatever the drink is. If we go right for the food, or don't completely finish the drink we know that we're in trouble and it's a phony."

I nodded. "Perfect. It's compeltely natural and subtle.

"Fine." I took their hands.

"But what's our plan of attack?" Cannon asked. "We can't just defend ourselves, we have to go on occense."

"We have to prove that they're fakes."

"Wait. What day is it?" I asked.

"Um. Thursday, third week."

"Ok. Tomorrow next week we go home. There is no way they're going to try and replace all of us. And from the vibe I've gotten of the three of us, chances are they aren't going to replace any of us."

"And why not?" Cannon inturrupted.

"We're too hard. I mean, we're too talented to replace. They'll have a hard time getting people with all the skills we have. If we came back not able to do everything there'd be no way. Me. I can act, dance, shoot, ninja, hack, and I made Maxell. They couldn't find anyone else who could do it!"

"That's probable why we had the talent show and got to bring an invention. They have to know if we can sing or dance or whatever. And then they have to make sure that their agents can work our inventions." Midnight Sky mused.

I nodded. "All right. Tomorrow next week, Chief and the best agents will be there. As soon as they get here, all the replacements will be done. We have to prove them then and there. So this week we have to get all the proof we can, then grab Chief Tiger's Eye and show it _all _to him. He can rally everything and we'll be home free."

"Watch your backs though. We don't know who else could be replaced. SITs in our own cabins could be."

"And play it cool."

"Yeah. We're winning the Spy War because of the Key. We have to play it confident." I knocked Cannon's shoulder.

"All right. Let's get out of here." Cannon stood up and brushed off his pants. "I'm going to the shooting range.

I walked with Midnight Sky towards camp, the opposite way.

"You scared?" He asked

I smirked. "Never."

**AN. Obviously the story, besides being a totally unrealistic one, is ending. About the realism thing, OF COURSE IT'S UNREALISTIC! Lol. If you want realism read the newspaper.**

**I'm just kidding. I'm actually enjoying writing this next sequal a ton more. Would you guys rather have a story from Cannon or Silver's perspective?**


	37. Climax

**A/N. I was very happy today because of all the comments I got. So the next logical step was to update! Comments make me happy now don't they? GOODNESS! I wrote a little more then usual on this update, but I wish I could just copy and paste like I used too. All this typing makes me tired!**

I spent the whole week taking bits and pieces of DNA, and encrypting all the information into Maxell.

I felt like I was being watched at all times. And it didn't help that Delta was always breathing down my neck, and glaring at Midnight Sky across the table.

It was Wednesday.

_Two days and counting._

I walked with the boys into the cafeteria for dinner.

I grabbed a metal tray and plunked down.

I glanced over the room. F" Glory made a face.

Wuickie took a big chomp. "YUM!"

_Gross out. _I stuck my tongue out.A shudder of fear washed over me again. Just as it had when Dusk had vanished.

I vaporized my mean and picked up the nasty watered down punch. I picked it up and quickly gulped the entire thing down. I looked up, pleased to see that the two had mimicked my movement.

"Tomorrow we have an all day challenge on the mountain. Individual. You have to climb it by yourself"

"That's dangerous." I noted mildly.

_An individual challenge means it would be easy for them to make a switch._

"I think it'll be fun." Quickie took a bite of his corned beef.

"Man. How can you eat that stuff?" Glory made a face.

Wuickie took a big chomp. "YUM!"

_Gross out. _I stuck my tongue out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I swung the grappling hook up and over me, and it hooked on a rock. I tested it, then began ascending the large rock.

"How's it going?" An agent looked over.

"Good, sir." I tried to keep the tremor out of my voice.

"Just making sure no one hurts themselves."

I eyed the gun hanging on his belt. _I'll bet_. "Thank you sure." I climbed to the top or the rock and did a flip. "But I'm perfect."

He nodded idly. "Have you seen SIT Star anywhere?"

Worry tightened in my stomach. "No."

"Me either. Just checking." He hurried down another path.

I grinded my teeth. _Star is going to be replaced._

I knew I was ahead. I might even win this ascent. It would raise a ton of suspicion if I lowered myself down to find star.

_WHO CARES? _I began searching for the kid, and lowering carefully.

"Why are you stopping Silver?" You're second from the top." An agent yelled down with a braod grin.

"Just resting a minute." I began free climbing higher up the mountain with a resigned sigh.

I undid the tape around my wrists and tested the raw redness. I had stretched them taut on my climb up.

I had gotten second, getting 500 points for my team. Keeping our point lead, but it wasn't that important to me right now.

I cracked my neck and leaned against the fluffy pillow on my bed. I was wiped out form the climb.

"Dinner in five minutes babe." Cannon stuck hs head in.

"All we do here is work out and _eat_." I complained.

He grinned. "Life is good."

"For you muscle heads maybe." I snorted.

He flexed. "Looks good doesn't it, Sugar."

"Good enough to eat." I gave a little smile.

He shot me a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yeah. Let me stab a fork in it!" I grabbed the fork I'd stolen from the cafeteria and flung it at him.

He dodged it, jumping through the open door into the porch. He stuck his head in and grinned cheekily. "You love to mess with me don't you?"

"Messing with your mind is my second hobby."

"What's your first?"

"Finding it?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and headed down the porch.

I re-wrapped my wrists for dinner. _One more night to go._

Under my martrees, stored cleverly in Mazell were all the pictures, videotapes, and recordings we had thus far as proof to show Chief Tiger's Eye. _They're our lively hoods right now._

**Obviously these next stories I plan to write are going to be from the perspective of Silver. For some _weird _reason you think all Cannon thinks about is GIRLS. grin now where did that come from?**

**To answer your question, the reason Silver can be cocky or spunky, or arrogent, depends on the mood she's in. And the mood she's in is the mood I'm in. So if she suddenly starts to act incredible witty or something, it's becayse something good must have happened in my day.**

-R/R!-


	38. Finding Him

I picked up my drink and sucked it down quickley before digging into my food.

I felt a nudge from Cannon, who was next to me, pushing me hurriedly. I looked up.

Midnight Sky had all ready finished his hamburger, leaving his coke untouched.

"Dude, you totally scarf those down." Lightning grinned.

Midngith Sky, with his usual smirk, just shrugged. "I'm a growing boy...Right Silver?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm thirsty and I all ready finished my drink." Cannon laughed.

Midnight Sky shrugged. "You can have mine."

"You don't want it?" I asked."

"Nope." He swallowed his frieds in the usual manner-less fashion.

_Oh goodness._

Cannon reached out. "Odd or Even?" He asked.

"What?" 'Midnight Sky; cocked his eyebrows in the usual smarmy way.

Cannon grabbed a pinchful of arm hairs from Midnight Sky.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Odd of even?" Glory asked witha grin.

"Odd?" He winced

"Even. Four hairs." Cannon grabbed for another pinch, but Midnight Sky slapped hs hand and pinched him.

"Don't be so immature you dorks." I said. It was obvious to me that the arm hair was for a DNA sample later tonight.

But it wasn't needed.

Midnight Sky had been replaced.

_Maybe there is still time._

I shoved the rest of the fires into my mouth. "I gotta do something in the cabim."

"What?" Midnight Sky asked quickly.

"It's feminine." I lied quickley, before darting out of the room.

The surefire excuse didn't warrent any further questioning.

**A/N Of course it didn't warrent further questioning, works on male gym teachers every time!**

I logged on. "Come on Maxell! Tell me where Midnight Sky is." I whispered.

A blue dot blipped.

He was in the storage cave.

I grabbed the dart gun and slammed it in the holster. I grabbed Maxell and set it up again like a wrist watch.

The door opened and I aimed the gun at it.

It was Cannon.

"It's not him." I whispered.

He nodded. "I know. I know. I don't know who this guy is."

"He's in the storage cave." I grabbed a few more pieces of equipment.

Cannon picked up his fun and picked up a belt of fresh fun stalks, like the one I use for my workouts.

We hurried out of the cabin and into the playing field.

"It's free time after dinner right?" I asked.

He nodded. "We should be able to get there at least without any problems. Is he alive?"

"I don't know. Iv'e only got GPS on his rmight now."

"Fair enough."

"I hardly call any of this fair." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

"Happiness." I said sarcastically as the heavel metal door of the storage cave opened.

"Unlocked. Are they expecting us?"

"Who cares?" I threw caustion to the wind with an unchecked step inot the tunnel.

Cannon came in behind me and looked around.

I took a fun in one hand. Cannon put one in each.

I pressed several buttons on Maxell, checking for minor alarms and trip wires. _None._

"All right. He's further down."

"In a room?"

"Cell."

"Alone?"

"I don't knnow." We walked close to the wall, guns with us.

It was possible for a few agents to be hidning cleverly from Maxell, and I didn't want to risk any surprise attacks.

"Can I kiss you, Silver, just so I can die happy?" Cannon asked with a sarcastic grimace.

"Is that all you think about?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "It's a living."

I moved down the dank hall of the storage cave.

"What do we do if he's dead?" Cannon asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to think about it."

"We'll have to bluff it out and still go on."

"What part of I don't want to think about it don't you get?" I snapped.

"You really like that guy don't you?"

"He saved my life. We're all in this ring together. We have to be tight."

"You wouldn't care if I died."

"True." I lied coldly.

We passed a series of doors.

**A. N. (OK. I am so tired of copying right off another laptop onto this screen. So I decided that I'm going to wing it. See, I don't have a second period. So I have nothing better to do right now then just to try really hard and remember what I wrote before, and improvize. I'm a good mood though, so I'm just going to try and be spunky)**

"This is one one right?" Cannon asked.

I nodded vaguely and and Cannon took out a lock pick.

Carefully I slipped it. There are ways to jimmie the lock electronically, but I didn't want anyone to be able to pick up a signal and figure it out, It's a lot easier just to do it manually.

"You're going to do it manually?" Cannon smirked.

"Only _you _could think of ways to make fun of me when we're trying to save a life and our lives are in danger as it is."

"Manually?" He asked agian.

"_Yes!"_

"Wow. I don't think they ever taught us that."

"I learned it getting into the play bin in my first level." I tested the tumblers and tried to look professional as I could ebcause I knew that Cannon was keeping back giggles, even though someone could burst out and kill us right now.

There was a little click and I gave a sigh of relieve as the tumblers came loose.

"You could rob cars that way." Cannon noted.

I contained my anger.

I took a few deep breaths, checked the ammo on my gun, and cracked open the door.

**(Yeah. I'm actually going to try and update more often. I want to finish this story by the end of the week, because I'm really excited about my new ones)**


	39. Caught

The room was dark...dank...and all ready depressing.

There was nothing in the room. _How classic prison style. wait..._

Midnight Sky's form was laying against the wall. His back turned to us, and his black hair matted.

"Midnight?" I whispered.

_Move...move...move..._The wish matched the pusling of my heart. It hammered against my ribcage so hard I felt that it was impossible for Cannon not to hear it.

Groggily the form turned. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME YOU CRETIN!"

I grinned.

"Gosh, it's just us. Cretin yourself. And what kind of insult was that, pebble brain." Cannon smirked.

"It's us Midnight."

Midnight sat up and stared at the two of us. His jaw was battered and bruised, his hair was matted with I now saw was blood.

"You're really sneaky. Yeah. Let's stage a rescue with more of your sicko clones and get information out of Midnight Sky. I am _so _not fooled. I have half a mind to kill you both right here and now."

"Dollface. I say we leave him." Cannon smirked bigger.

I glared at him, even though I knew he was kidding. _How can he joke right now? Oh my gosh, this guy has no perspective of anything._

"If you're who you say you are, then what did you eat for dinner?"

"Finished a coke, then fries and a burger." I walked towards him tentivly.

His features relaxed and he glanced between us. "Is it really you guys?"

"Alive and in the flesh. You're in the flesh at least. You don't use the bathroom in here do you?" Cannon glanced around.

"No." He looked at our guns. "How'd you guys get past the guards?"

"There were no guards..." I began.

But it was too late.

I knew, even without hearing them.

I whirled around, guns blazing, but it was too late.

Out of the shadows, a gun was shoved agianst Cannon's head, and Cannon was knocked to the ground, with the agent on top of him. "Put the gun down Silver, put it down or lover boys are both so dead."

I looked at him. "You the only one?"

"A gunshot will change that."

"Midnight..." I started to glance behind me, but another door on the side of the cell has give way for an agent to take him.

I covered both, a gun in each hand.

"You guys are so not going to get away with this."

"That's what they all say." The agent shoved the gun deeper into Cannon's head.

"And normally, the good guy is right too."

"That's because they don't make movies about the good guys who die. Drop it, five...four...three..."

I let the guns fall down with a clatter and put my hands behind my head, defeated.

Cannon's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"You're not supposed to care, _idiot_." He yelled at me.

"_GOSH, LEAVE ME ALONE!" _I yelled back (**A/N Yes, added because of that god-awful movie Napoleo Dynomite)**

His tone softened. "Why?"

I kicked the gun to the agent pinning him down and shrugged.

"Idea. You guys can all have a great time in the holding cell. I'm tired of springing traps on little SITs that don't know which was was up. Silver, if you were a real agent, you would have shot us both, risking their lives for the good of the mission."

"If people die, it rather ruins the point of the mission doesn't it?" I asked softly.

He glared at me and held a gun level to my chest. "Well what if I flippin' kill you now?"


	40. Escape

**Ok. I'm going to hurry up and finish this story...**

"Yeah...pull the trigger." I tried to sound as bored as I could, even though I felt the bullet ripping through my life as I spoke.

"you know what I hate? Kids who talk after their dead."

"You know what I know?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "That there is no way on earth you will find any SIT that can even FAKE being me. I'm too hard to explain. I have to many friends and inside jokes. You guys weren't going to replace me because you couldn't _for the life of you _break into my diary. Trust me, Cannon over there all ready tried."

"You're a cocky little-"

"Call me whatever you want, but I'm not a liar. Pull the trigger and this whole operation goes down the drain."

He tensed, then lowered the gun. "_March maggots_!"

I hid my sigh of relief as he, and the agent holding Midnight Sky, marched us out of the vell.

"Hold hands you three, and raise them above your heads, no talking."

I clasped Cannon's hand, and he took Midnight's. We rose them above our heads and glance at each other.

Cannon's hand was grimy with cold sweat. I allowed myself a little grin.

"You're _nervous_." I hooted in German.

"NO talking in foreign languages."

"So those idiots can't understand us?" I asked in Swahili.

"They _really _got to train their agents better." Cannon agreed in Spanish.

I knew we had to keep the upperhand, even when we were down. It was the only way we stood a chance. If we kept our confidence, they would think we knew something. Chief would be here in the morning and we needed every spare second.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in French, with a laugh like I was just insulting them.

"They got a store room down the hall." Midnight Sky made a face. "We could sneak in there and play like we're one of the copies?"

I smirked. That was so stupid. So stupid that I knew it would work, but that didn't make it any less stupid.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked the agent.

"Why should I tell you?" He tried to get me vulnerable.

"Because I'm going to push this button if you don't." Midnight replied happilly.

"What is that?"

Midnight yanked out a little joystick that I immidiatly recognized as the attatchment we added to Maxell to play tetris.

"Um. A...how do you say it Cannon?" He asked with his trademark swank smirk.

"OoOoOo. I REMEMBER!" Cannon agreed. "It's the bomb we planted under Agent One's office in case they got us in the cell!"

"Oh _yeah_. When they were pretending to be all tough, and all this time we could blow everything up, they thought their guns were going to get us!" I forced a laugh.

"Considering they're not loaded." Midnight Sky noted.

In the confusing moment, Midngiht Sky jumped on top of his agents, and Cannon jumped on top of his.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fight scene BLAH BLAH BLAH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gee. That was fun." Cannon looked at the two stone-out-cold agents down on the floor below them.

"Now _this _is a nice gun." Midnight Sky twirled it by the safetly.

"You guys to realize this is like car thieves playing with the cops gun in their offices right?" I asked.

"Relax girl. You're going to enjoy this." Cannon looked down at their uniforms. "Midnight, do you think this guy is my size. I'm a waist 31."

"I'm a waist _30_." Midnight blew on his nails and shined them on his shirt.

"I used to be eight pounds six ounces, you don't see me bragging about it. Change into that and we'll plan from there." I snapped.

They laughed and began stripping the two down to their underwear.

I turned and began checking the ammo on my gun.

"Hey _Silver._" Cannon began in a sing-song voice.

"Don't. Even. Try. It. Cannon." I replied evenly.

There were snickering still when they finished changing.

"I don't have to grease my hair back like this fool do I?" Midnight Sky asked.

_Boys will be boys._


	41. Stupid Plots

**I thought it would be a nice surprise to some of my readers if they got online and found out I had made a rather big update. I hope you guys like it! JUST LEAVE ME TONS OF COMMENTS! PLEEASSE! You have no idea how much I love them. feedback completes me when I write. And you have no idea how many great ideas I get reading your comments. You may not even know that something in my paper is because you gave me a good idea!**

**And special note to my new reader LuvDramaMusic: _I am so glad you like my writing!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I was pinned between the two boys. They looked down nervously and forced confident grins.

"Don't give me that, you're just as nervous as I am."

"Ok. Outline your brilliant plan again." Cannon said.

"P>"_How_ are you going to get Midnight Sky into your room?" He put on his most innocent look and batted his eyes questioningly.

"Iou will tell any agent that you are 99 sure that Silver is onto you, and that you're going to stick like glue to her, in case she knows something, and take her out if she does."

"Right." Midnight Sky nodded.

"Cannon will pretend to be fighting Midnight for my attention, since everyone knows that he does that on his own."

Cannon didn't reply, he just threw his bouncy ball a little harder and let a grin sneak into his permanent smirk.

"Ready?" I asked with a little smile.

"One question cheif." Cannon looked about the playinf field we were waiting in.

"Shoot." I asked.

"_How_ are you going to get Midnight Sky into your room?" He put on his most innocent look and batted his eyes questioningly.

"I should have let that guy kill you." I replied.

They both just grinned.

_**Scene change here. I didn't want to start a whole new chapter, so just imagine it's a movie, fade to black and open up at the shooting range**_

Hey Beautiful." Midnight Sky slid up beside behind me on the shooting range bench.

I raised my eyebrows, like I was surprised to see him, even though I scouted him out on Maxell.

"Hey Midnight." I looked over my shoulder. " I thought I told you that we can't chill anymore. Agent One's on my tail and Cannon has the hots for me so-"

"Oh."

"Well..." I looked over my shoulder again. "Want to come over to my cabin and see my new gun?"

He raised his eyebrows. "_Yes_."

We stood up and walked towards the cabins. He glanced over me.

I felt a chill. Knowing that this guy was the exact same person as Midnight. I felt like I was looking at mirror image.


	42. Explaination

**Hey. I gave you guys a big update yesterday so you guys can't expect another one today. :-p.**

**But. I got two confused comments about why in the world this fake Agent one is trying to replace the SITs. I sort of explained it in theory in one of the earlier chapters, I thought you guys knew, sorry for not being thorough. I get ahead of myself when I write.**

**Technically, if you replace one agent with your own what happens? If Dusk was replaced by a bad guy, then the bad guy can get secret information, and move undetected among real agents. They could get enough information so that they could fight against the SOA (spies of america).**

**Yeah. That's why they're trying to replace them, because he wants to get a "mole" or "inside guy" into the SOA (Spies Of America)**

**I hope that explained it enough for you guys! Cheerio! and Happy reading!**

**PS. LuvDramaMusic _I'm so glad you think I'm funny!_**

****


	43. Putting It To Action

"Is anyone else in there?" 'Midnight Sky' glanced down at me suavely. If it wasn't for the fact that the real Midnight Sky was on the other side of the door with a knock-out gun, I would be sure that this stranger was real.

"Nope." I lied easily, opening the door.

I heard the release of the trigger and Midnight's eyes bulged slightly as the knockout dark hit the main vein on his neck. He was out cold before he even began falling.

I caught him and dragged him into the cabin. I glanced out the door quickly, to make sure no one had seen what just happened. _Coast is clear._

"Take him to the holding cell Cannon. Where Midnight Sky used to be." I looked around at the two of them. "And remember, Chief is going to be here in four hours. We just have to hold on till then."

Cannon chewed his bottom lip, the only sign on his impassive face that something was making him nervous.

"What do we do..." He looked between me and Midnight Sky. "If one of us is caught?"

Midnight checked the ammo on his gun and snapped the bullet noisly. "We keep going. It's bigger then a few of us."

"What do you mean keep going?" I asked sharply. "We risked it all for _you_."

"And I'm very greatful, but you and I both know that we can't risk the life of one person for the chance to save the _world_."

I bit back the tangle I wanted to throw at Midnight and glanced at Cannon, but he was checking the ammo of his gun again.

"All right. Replace him. Midnight Sky, come on, if anyone asks, just say you suspect me and have to stick to me like glue all right?"

"Right-o Beautiful."

**Hey. Yeah. Just a few more updates and this story will be over. Thanx to faithful readers Sentinal Squiddie, LuvDramaMusic, Warrior Pixie, Jenny, and England's Finest Rose!**


	44. Almost Ending

"Right-o Beautiful."

"Why do you call me Beautiful?" I asked sharply, still a little annoyed at him. Anyway, yelling at him softened the painful sting of nerves. "It was bad enough with just Cannon."

He grinned cheekily, replacing his regular glued-on smirk. He had transformed to be more like Cannon since I met him. The cold dark exterior of the first conversation had softened to a more teasing persona.

"Never you mind, don't tell me." I looked out the window. "Believe you me, it's going to be hard to act natural with all those agents crawling around."

"Forget about it." He replied in a Bronx accent.

I licked my lips nervously. "Come on."

scene change

It was time. I stood in uniform lines, Cannon was to my right, and Delta and Glory were to my left.

We all marched in time towards the airfield, and did a neat about face, all facing the runway as a series of jets landed professionally. The doors opened and Chief's from every compound here came off, glancing happilly down at us.

I exchanged a glance from Cannon. He looked calm, cool and collected. Only his black eyes had a torrent of emotions spilling out from them. I was once told that the eyes are the window to a man's soul. **(AN: That's wrong, the only way to a man's soul is through his stomach!...Oops. Ruined the dangerous, mytserious effect I had going...)**

I think they were right. Cannon's eyes protrayed the fear I felt. We were so close. The good guys were here, we had a chance, we weren't hopelessly outnumbered as we once were.

I found the jet with our colors. It was silver with a long midnight blue stripe going down the wingspan. I let out a little sigh I'd been holding it, surprised to realize I'd been holding my breath. Chief Tiger's Eye walked professionally toward the line of other chiefs.

I joined everyone else's applause and grinned. The grin was fake.

"Please!" Agent One took a microphone. His hovorboard rose him above the heads and so we could see him on his self-made stage. "Please. Take your agents and talk to them about the events of the past month. Find out everything you have missed out on in your great adventure. tiy have two hours until the ceremony. We have some last minute points to deduct and add, so the winner may be a surprise."

I knew it would be, because of Cannon and My lack of concentration in the last challenges, we hadn't been picking up to many points. I hardly expected the trophy, but it didn't matter to me now.

I walked with the boys to Chief Tiger's Eye. "Well, well. I've heard some good things from the mass notices about you four. You got the key, eh?" He asked.

It was weird to talk on such a personal level with the chief of our compound, but I was too worried to notice.

"We need to tell you everything!" I put on a mask for the two boys beside me. I still didn't know if Delta or Glory had been replaced. It would be too big of a risk to blurt out our findings in front of them.

"We don't got much to say. Only we got this in the bag...and Silver snuck out with Midnight Sky in the middle of the night." Cannon replied coolly, shooting me a triumphant smirk.

"And Cannon did the same with some bimbo named Two lips."

"Tulip." Cannon corrected roughly.

Slipping into our usual banter of wits made it easier to soften the nerves once again.

Chief gave a wry chuckle. "I'll have you know there wasn't an ounce of trouble around the compound without you pranksters attacking each other at every turn. Though there was a time bomb that sent liquid nitrogen, freezing the entire locker of Cement! It looked much like your doing Ms. Silver."

I grinned. "I'd forgotten about that. How did it go?"

"Cement's ninja and stealth clothes fell out of the locker, and shattered all over the floor. They were too sharp to touch till they melted into shards of cloth."

I couldn't even hide the grin. I had slipped it in his locker, full blast, he had smeared gymnist chalk down my black leotard. "He had it coming."

"I doubt that. But ok.." Chief looked at me sternly. But I could tell he was in too good of a mood to punish me just yet. "I don't even want to know what's brimming in that evil little cranuim of yours." **(A/N: My friends tell me that all the time, had to throw it in)**

_Wait till I tell him what's really on my mind._

"So. Tell me, how's it been."

"Delta hasn't done squat!" Cannon announced, picking at his nails.

"I have too!"

I smirked. "They've been at it all month."

"Believe you me." Glory agreed.

I tried to think of a way to get rid of Glory and Delta. The only thing I could think of would be sending them to get food, but even then. There wasn't much of a chance. Delta hated grunt work.

"I have an idea." Chief inturrupted suddenly. "Tell me what's going on, one at a time. I have to give an analysis of your attitudes at the end of the day anyway. It's kind of strange. But they wanted us to say whether your personalities have changed in the month. Whether this experiance has really changed you or not."

_Aha! They want to know if the chief can spot the frauds._

"How about in twos. I don't want Silver spreading any bogus lies about me." Cannon suggested.

"Trust me, though they may be lies, they are not bogus."

The problem had been solved for me.

"Let's go over there." I walked with Cannon towards the tree grove, out of sight and ear shot.

As soon as the three of sat down I whipped out Maxell. "DNA him first." Cannon warned.

"Give me a hair." I insisted.

Chief raised his eyebrow, but ran his fingers through his head and handed me a hair that had shed in the swipe.

I slippped it in and began testing it. The blue of confirmation let me give a sigh of relief. "He's real."

"What did you think I was? A robot?" He chuckled.

"Close."

I began showing him facts, having little interjections of Cannon pointing out extra points.

I showed videos and tapes. His eyes grew as round as saucers in horror and hellish fear.

"What can we do?" I asked, checking my watch. We'd been at it for a good half hour.

"Well. Are Delta and Glory...?"

"We don't know. I don't want to run the risk. Midnight Sky is in on it too."

"He's a clone?"

"No. He's in with us. Me, Silver, and him are the only 100 safeties."

"I have to get back to the jet. We'll be safe there. From there we can take off and begin radioing for help."

"So we're safe?" I whispered

"Not really." The voice didn't come from Cannon.

Or Chief.

But behind us.


	45. The Sting

I didn't turn. Cannon didn't either. Chief remained staring ahead. His eyes were frozen in thoughts. I could almost imagine a million escape plans filing through his mind.

"Do you need something?" I asked the unknown voice behind us.

"I need you, slow and careful, to raise your hands and slowly turn." There was a click of a gun safety being released.

I swallowed. "I have a gun attached to my wrist."

"I believe you. So I'll chop off your hand and you won't be able to fire it." He called my bluff coolly.

It didn't matter.

There was a whiz and the body of the agent fell on top of Cannon.

I whirled around to see Midnight Sky. I don't think I'd ever been happier to see his roughish grin and cocky smirk.

"You two never have learned to watch your backs. Thus proving I'm a much better SIT." Midnight twirled his knock-out gun carelessly, a silencer attatched to the muzzle of the gun.

"To the jet." I whispered.

"We can't _all _go." Cannon insisted.

"Chief. I think you forgot your clipboard of statistics on the plane." Midnight said casually. "I think that Cannon will go with you."

"Why do I go with him!" Cannon always likes to be part of the action.

"Because I, the Midnight Sky clone, will never let Silver, who everyone thinks suspects us, into the jet. Use your head for something other then smashing walnuts open knucklehead." Midnight glanced across the forest lined airfield.

"All right. What are you guys going to do?" Chief stood shakily. _For being a professional agent, he sure is shaky in a real mission. _I smirked. _Must be old age._

"We'll just be vigil. Keep an eye out." I replied. "Get a move on. Lives hinge on this."

The two began to walk every-so-casually through the open airfield.

I glanced towards the guard towers. They were armed with machine guns.

_One false move. One try to make a run for it and they're done fore..._Tensely I looked about where SITs chatted happily with their idolized chiefs.

"Don't run. Stay Calm." I whispered to Cannon, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Chill out. Silver is never uptight. They're looking for any sign you know girl. Any chance you're even suspicious and they won't release you." Midnight's strong grip loosened my shoulders forcefully.

"Don't worry about it." I couldn't even force a smirk, it came out like a watery smile. "I was just thinking about what would happen if one of those ansty-trigger fingers made Cannon so full of lead I could use him as a pencil."

Midnight's smile came easily, but it didn't rise to the telltale eyes. I wondered how mine looked, my eyes are as alive as anyones. You could tell I'm lying if I didn't protect to disguise my eyes as well.

"Who will they radio?" I whispered. I knew that the hell over.

"Agents. We just have to hold on and not give ground. Some clever acting, and tomorrow we'll be recieving medals."

"Medals, for once, aren't very important to me right now."

"Then I guess you did learn something this weeke." He grinned.

A smile. One I was sure made my eyes spark, and my dimples round, spread acorss my lips. "Maybe I did."

**_fdgjsaldkfja;lkfjd;laksgjlkja;lkkajgilejglknbv;anclkdsjflkjd;lkfja;ldkfjdl;kfjldkfj;dlkjflkd_**

The warm water from the showerhead rushed down my body.

I felt my tense muscles begin to relax and I sighed in euphoria.

It was over. I had gone through hell, and crawled out alive. A little bruised and battered, but still alive.

I was in the shower of the Concord that was shooting from California to my compound.

A gunfire fight had broken out upon the arrival of the SIT stealth jets. I had picked off as many snipers as I could.

I smirked in rememberance. I had even saved Cannon's life. He was battling knife to stick. Him with the latter. I had jumped from a rock, tackling the knifeman and saving Cannon.

Amidst the shower of bullets and bombs of the airfield made batttle field, he stared at me.

We both just looked at each other. Then we ran in different directions. We hadn't mentioned it since.

I couldn't belive that a mere twelve hours ago, my breath had been rattled and I was wondering if I would ever see my Agent Graduation Day.

I wrapped a towel around me, and began drying my hair, slipping into my Spy War camp uniform, the surviving souvinere from hell.

Adrenaline that had once pulsed through me had let me go on when I was sure death was near, but it left me and I felt exasted.

I walked out of the bathroom. "I think I might have used all the hot water." I sat down on the cushy couch next to Glory."

Neither Glory or Delta had been replaced. But I watched in horror as near 50 of the camp was handcuffed and thrown into a jail plane.

I knew that the great SITs they had replaced were dead.

I pushed the grim thought out of my mind and leaned heavily into the cushions. I felt like I was sinking in them.

_I'm tired._

I had Midnight Sky's information tucked into my pocket. We planned to keep in touch from time to time.

I glanced at the glistening Spy War Trophy in the evidence case. We couldn't even keep it, it turns that it was also a sound bug and it had to be deactivated before being sent into evidence.

I sighed.

_That was fun._


	46. Back And Again

**One Week Later...**

I leaned agianst the hall wall, chattering aimlessly to Spakler.

"So. You got a lot of honors for that little bust." Sparkler turned the conversation back to the topic on every SIT's lips.

"Yeah. Guess so." I gave a cocky little smile. "Maybe I can start slacking off in my classes now eh?"

"Doubt it."

"The mission was pretty glamourized in _Spy Times_. It wasn't nearly as deductive as they mad eit in the paper."

"A month, busting the bad guys with the infamous bad boy Cannon? Must have been _so _boring." She smirked.

"Psh." It was all I could say.

"So, will you too make up yet?" She asked. "You two have been at it since we were level _one _star _zero_."

"I doubt it!" I began walking down the opposite hall and she was laughing as she walked to her next class.

There was a bustle of girls squealing in glee as the hall door opened and Cannon walked in, flanked with his henchmen.

He smirked and winked to the random girls, letting them begin with a flurry of happy whisperes to friends.

He snapped and pointed lustfully at me. "Hey Beautiful!" He called coolly as he continued his parade down the hall.

I shot him an evil look, but once he walked away I had to grin.

_I'm back._

**The End**

**Authors Note: Well. It's over. and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Even though I'm done, I still really appreaciate comments and reviews. So if someone reads this as a new reader _please _R/R because it motivates me as a writer in general!**

**Tell me what you thought. And keep an eye out for coming sequals!**


End file.
